New HA HIGH
by Lauralogan80
Summary: Arnold's living with his parents in a new city, going to a new school with new people and making new friends, far from Hillwood. OC galore.
1. Newbie

This is a new story that will at times, criss-cross with my other fanfic Pataki Secrets. If you've read that one, you'll recognize it some later chapters.

…...

Arnold looked up at the big brick building that was his new school. He was nervous, because he was starting high school knowing absolutely no one. After going to pre-K, Elementary and Middle School with the same people, he was scared that he would find no friends among his new peers.

There was no Gerald to joke about with. He'd broken up with Helga when he had found out he and his parents were moving, so she wasn't going to be there. His heart ached a bit at the thought of her. He hated it and would never tell Gerald, but he was probably going to miss her the most. Finally he sighed. The bell went and he walked up the stairs and into the building.

Kids were everywhere, laughing and joking. Some stopped and looked at him, others ignored him. Some that had taken notice were whispering about him.

He heard the occasional "cute" or "fresh meat", but chose to just keep walking til he got to the office. Finally getting there he went in. the lady at the desk was typing away and talking on the phone and still managed to look at him quickly and smile in acknowledgment. He waited patiently as she finished.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, I'm new," he said.

"Oh, like Freshman new?" she asked. He nodded.

"Okay, well go to the hall. They are doing orientation there for all the Freshmen," she told him smiling.

"Uh, I don't, um, know where that is," he said, blushing.

"Did you not visit the school to learn where everything was?" she asked.

"No, my family only moved here last week. We still haven't finished unpacking," he admitted.

"Oh, okay," she turned and pulled out a map, then grabbed a highlighter, drawing on it. "Here you go."

Arnold took it and thanked her, then walked out into the hallway.

He was starting to regret his decision.

…...

It was an hour before everyone was able to go to their homerooms. Some girls were crying, having been separated, and boys were just looking gloomy. Arnold knew how they felt. Even though he knew no one there, he kept looking around for a familiar face out of habit. He followed the rest of the kids he was to share a homeroom with.

"Hi," a girl said to him, coming up beside him. He looked at her.

"Hey," he said, shyly. They were both quiet for a moment.

"So, my name is Alix," she said.

"Arnold." They were quiet again. Arnold felt stupid, he was usually very friendly, but he was so nervous he couldn't even think of anything to say or how to start a conversation.

"Wow, you guys are all sorts of amazing conversationalists," a sarcastic drawl said, from behind them. Alix rolled her eyes.

"Go away, Steven," she said. Arnold looked back at the guy who had a big grin on his face. He had brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed and sparkling blue eyes.

"Steven," he said, holding out his hand for Arnold to take. Arnold smiled and told him his name.

"How about our homeroom teacher, ay?" he said, nudging Arnold with his elbow. "Hawt or what?"

There homeroom teacher was a bit of alright. Arnold smiled.

"She's alright," he said.

Steven stepped back looking shocked.

"Alright? Alright!" his voice raised a bit. "Are you blind? She gorgeous! She's like a radiant light of . . . of . . . moonshine in the bleak and dreary world of, um . . . somewhere bleak and dreary."

"What's this about school?" another guy asked coming up.

"Steven is admiring the teachers assets," Alix told him.

The new guy shook his head.

"Already in love?" he asked Steven. Then noticed Arnold. "Hey, fresh meat. I'd ask if you were new, but I've never seen you around before so I'm just gonna assume you are."

"Arnold," he said.

"Reagan," the guy responded. "Into sports?"

"Yeah, I play basketball in middle school," Arnold told him.

"Girlfriend?" Alix asked.

Arnold shook his head, losing his smile, and frowning a bit.

"No. we broke up just before I moved," he told her.

"Oh, that sucks," Steven said. "Was she hot?"

Arnold looked at the guy. Was that all he thought about? Hot girls? It was as if Steven had read his mind.

"I blossomed early," he said grinning. Reagan and Alix rolled their eyes and smiled.

"You'll get used to him," Reagan said, throwing an arm around Arnold's shoulders. "So, basketball, huh?

…...

Arnold entered his house with a smile on his face. What an awesome day. They had tryouts for basketball later this week. Arnold and Reagan had put their names down for tryouts. He'd met and made some friends, Steven who was completely girl crazy and played soccor, Alix who tried out for cheerleading, Reagan who was at basketball tryouts with Arnold, and Riley, who was the quiet one of the group and kept them all focused. Or at least tried to. He wasn't a sports playing guy, but more of a sit on the sidelines and pull the game apart. And what he could do with numbers! Arnold knew who he'd be going to for math help.

"So, all up how was your first day?" his mom asked.

Arnold smiled at her.

"Great, I'm part of a group already. I put my name down for basketball tryouts today with Reagan," he told her.

"Reagan?" she asked.

"Yeah, a guy from my homeroom. He's into basketball, too, so we put our names down together," he reached into the fridge and grabbed a yahoo soda then sat down, going quiet.

"So what's up?" Stella asked, eyeing her son. She was still getting used to reading him. Sometimes he was an open book, other times . . .

"I got invited to hang out tonight at the local pizza place," Arnold told her. Then he looked at her, pleading in his eyes. "Can I go?"

Stella thought about it for a moment. She wanted her son close, being in a new town and all, plus she didn't know these friends, or their parents, but then again she didn't want to isolate her son and keep him from getting to know other people.

"Okay, but I want you home by eight," she said.

Arnold grinned at her.

"Thanks, mom."

…...

"So that's how we met," Alix finished.

Arnold was feeling a little out of loop. Turns out Alix, Steven, Reagan and Riley had grown up together. He was the new edition, which made him nervous. What if he upset one of them, or one of them didn't like him? Would they all not like him?

"What about you?" Steven asked. "Tell us about your friends back in Hilltown."

"Hillwood," Arnold corrected him. "We all went to kindy and school together. My best friend was Gerald. My girlfriend . . . she was something . . ."

"Yeah, I've met her," Alix said. "Helga. G. Pataki, right?"

Arnold was surprised.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" he asked, curious.

Alix sighed.

"It was hard not too. Her and that Rhonda girl," she said. "Connie and Maria are setting them up to be the next captains of the Hillwood High squad."

"Hillwood High Squad?" Arnold asked. He was feeling stupid.

"Didn't she tell you?" Alix asked, incredulous.

"Tell me what?"

"Cheerleading Boot Camp," she said.

Arnold smiled. Then bit his lip to keep from laughing. But a snort escaped and he gave up and just outright laughed. Everyone was staring at him like he was mad.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry . . . It's just . . . Helga? A cheerleader?" he started laughing again. "No seriously, where do you know her from?"

"Cheerleading Camp," Alix repeated, seriously.

Arnold's smile slowly disappeared, turning into a look of shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah. I heard it's only because she's getting paid to do it though," she said.

Arnold nodded.

"Okay, that sounds like the Helga I know, love and dated," he said finally. "But Helga . . . she's not the cheerleading type."

"Maybe not, but she's damn good at it!" Alix said. "She's strong and fast, and has the stamina to keep going. And is she scared of anything? Even some of the more experienced girls were impressed."

Arnold was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of Helga cheerleading. Helga was more of the play a sports type, not cheer for the players type. He'd never known her to stand on the sidelines. And yet . . . A cheerleader? He would have to ask Gerald about this.

"Rats," he finally said.

"Rats what?" Reagan asked.

"Helga. She's petrified of rats," he told them.

Alix laughed.

"So she is human!"

…...

Arnold closed the door after waving good-bye to his friends. His dad was sitting in the lounge reading a book.

"Hey, how'd it go?" he asked as Arnold walked in and sat next to him.

"Great," Arnold said. He was quiet for a moment.

"Just great?" his dad pursued. Arnold was quiet a moment. Stella came in and sat down.

"Well?"

"Alix knows Helga," he finally said.

"Oh, really?" Stella said.

"Yeah, but get this. Cheerleading Boot Camp!" Arnold exclaimed.

Miles and Stella looked first at each other then at Arnold.

"Cheerleading?" they both said at the same time.

"Apparently. It's where she spent all summer," he told them.

The small family were quiet, Stella and Miles stunned. Cheerleading? Helga?

"Are you sure she just didn't mean another Helga?" Stella asked. Arnold shook his head.

"Same Helga. Apparently Rhonda, the rich girl? Apparently she's paying Helga to do it though," he explained.

Both his parents faces got the "Ah ha" look on it when they heard that.

"I'm gonna confirm it with Gerald, though," he said.

"Why not ask Helga?" Miles suggested. Arnold looked down.

He wasn't ready to talk to Helga yet. The break up had been hard, and it was pretty swift and final. How many times, since he'd left, had he wanted to pick up the phone and hear her sarcastic observations, even her moaning about her family. But he couldn't. not yet. So he shook his head.

"Not yet," he said quietly, then got up and left the room. "I have homework."

Miles and Stella watched him go, then looked at each other.

"Did we do the right thing?" Stella asked.

…...


	2. Finding a Place

(Arnold's reference to him and Helga getting Phoebe and Gerald getting together crosses over with my fanfic Never Without a Reason)

…...

Reagan and Arnold high fived each other. They were on the team! Arnold got shooting guard, Reagan got Center. Steven came up to them during their little celebration and informed them he was goalie for the soccer team. That just left Alix and Riley.

At lunch time Alix came rushing over, sliding onto the seat next to Steven with a big smile on her face.

"I'm in!" she squealed. "Mostly I think it's because Sarah has a crush on you," she said, turning to Steven and pulling his ear. "But in any case, I'm in."

"Which one is she?" Steven asked. Everyone, including Arnold, rolled their eyes.

"What?" he asked. "I spend a lot of time looking this good." Alix ruffled his brown hair.

"Don't muck it up!" he yelled, making everyone laugh. Arnold had noticed that Alix took every opportunity to touch Steven, and he'd caught her looking at him when he wasn't looking. It was obvious she had a thing for him.

Too bad Steven was too busy chasing other girls to notice, he thought to himself. He sighed remembering Helga all of a sudden. She'd pined for him for years while he went after other girls. How stupid had he been?

"Hey, man," Reagan said, slapping him on the back. "No sighing or sad faces. We're jocks!"

Arnold laughed. One thing he was starting to love about these guys was that they always made him laugh when he started to feel down.

"We go out to celebrate then," Riley said. "I pick bowling."

…...

"Arnold, phone for you!" Stella called out. Arnold ran down the stairs and grabbed it off her, nodding his thanks.

"Hello?" he said, expecting Reagan, Steven, Alix or Riley. Instead he yelled out when he heard the voice.

"Gerald!"

"Hey man, thought I'd give you call. I gotta head to bed soon," he said. Arnold was confused. It was only about four. Then he remembered, they were six hours ahead of him.

"Oh, okay. So what's happening?" he asked. He felt strange talking to Gerald this way. It was almost like they didn't know what to say to each other.

"Made the basketball team!" he yelled into the phone.

"No way! So did I!" Arnold yelled back.

"How cool are we?" Gerald asked laughing. Arnold laughed as well. Then he thought of something.

"Hey, I heard a rumor through some cheerleaders here that Helga was cheerleading," he said.

Gerald was quiet for a moment.

"Did I hear the truth or is someone pulling my leg?" he asked.

"No, no. You heard right," Gerald said finally.

"Wow! When did this happen?" he asked.

"A day after you left. Rumor has it Rhonda is paying her, but there's no proof, and no one on the team is saying anything. Even so, I don't think the coach in charge wants to lose her," Gerald told him. "Anyway, enough about her, what about you man? Any new friends?"

Arnold thought about what to tell Gerald.

"Yeah, three guys and a girl," he said. He could practically hear Gerald roll his eyes.

"What kind of girl?" he asked.

"Alix, she's a cheerleader too, that's how I heard about Helga. I thought she was joking or had just met another Helga G Pataki-"

"God save us! The world wouldn't survive another one!" Gerald cried through the receiver.

"Gerald," Arnold said in a disapproving voice.

"I'm just saying man," was the response.

"Anyway, she's cool. Steven, he plays soccer. Reagan is on the basketball team with me. Riley is more of the sidelines type, though I think he's going for band," Arnold told him.

"Oh, cool. Me and Phoebe broke up," Gerald admitted.

"What! When? And why?" Arnold asked. Him and Helga had worked hard to get them to finally go out together. Well, Helga had, being the sneaking person she could be.

"Dunno, she went away to visit family over Summer and came back and we just broke up," he said, sounding sad.

Arnold felt bad, and wish he'd been there to help him through it.

"That sucks," was all he could say.

"Yeah."

They were both silent over the phone until Arnold heard Gerald's dad telling him to hurry up, it was a toll call, and they were expensive.

"Anyway, I gotta go, man," Gerald finally said.

"Yeah, okay. See ya," Arnold said.

"Bye," Gerald hung up first. For a moment Arnold stood there just listening to the dial tone, then he hung up the phone.

Thy were already growing apart.

…...

"What do you think?" Alix asked, coming up behind Arnold. He turned around to look at her. She had her reddish brown hair in pigtails, and was in her new cheerleading outfit of silver and blue. She had make up on, which seemed strange to him. It was the first time he realised she had blue eyes.

"You look good," he told her smiling.

"You think?" she asked, pulling at the hem of the skirt . . . if it could be called a skirt. A thought of Helga in such a short skirt jumping around with boys watching flittered through his head and a twinge of jealousy as well, but he pushed it out fast. Not his problem. He chose to break up. He had no right to be jealous. But he couldn't help it. Would she get another boyfriend?

"No, I think you look awesome," he assured her. "Where's the others?"

"Oh, I think Riley is playing chess or something in the geek room," she said waving her hand dismissively. "Reagan isn't here yet, and Steven is to busy flirting with Alison Empson to notice anything else."

Arnold saw a look of sadness on her face. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. She beamed up at him.

"Looks like it's just you and-"

"Hi, Arnold," a girl said, bumping into Alix. "Geez, Alix, watch where your going!"

Alix's jaw dropped.

"Watch where _I'm_ going!" she said, but was completely ignored. Arnold looked at her apologetically over the new comer's head. Alix shrugged.

"So I heard your new to town. I'm Lacey," she said, holding out her hand. Arnold took it and Lacey smiled at him. She reminded him a bit of Rhonda, with her black hair, and designer clothes. She looked Alix over.

"Oh, a cheerleader huh?" she said disdainfully. "I don't know how you can do it, prancing around in the mud and getting all smelly and sweaty."

"The boys get dirtier and smellier than us" she said defensively.

"They're boys, it's what they do. So," she said, turning her attention back to Arnold. "A few of us are going out to get pizza after school. Wanna come with?"

Arnold looked at Alix. Alix shrugged.

"Uh, sure, why not," he answered.

"Great! I'll meet you at your locker and then we can go!" She kissed his cheek. "See ya!"

Alix made a face.

"Okay, she's . . . friendly," Arnold said, watching her go.

"I'll bet she is," Alix pouted, glaring after the girl.

"You don't like her?" he asked. Alix sighed.

"She dated Steven last year, nuf said," she told him.

"What did the Drama Llama want?" Reagan asked, finally showing up.

"To ask Arnold out," Alix told him.

Reagan looked at Arnold astonished.

"Uh, good luck man, and it was nice knowing you," he said.

"She can't be that bad, surely," Arnold said. Alix and Reagan shared a knowing look.

"Whatever man, just don't ever say we didn't warn you," Reagan said as the bell went. "See ya guys at lunch!"

…...

There was a new girl at their table that lunch. A giggling blonde, who after a few minutes was starting to get on Arnold's nerves. Steven just had to smile at her and she would giggle. And poor Alix was wilting away in the corner. Helga crossed his mind again. He hated when that happened. He had written to her three times but heard nothing back. Besides that phone call from Gerald a couple days ago he'd only received an email from Lila. As nice as it was, it wasn't the person he wanted to hear from.

When they had finished he couldn't get away from the table fast enough. But then it got worse when he bumped into Lacey. She practically dragged him over to her table to meet everyone. He smiled, and was polite, but them excused himself and left. He needed to get some fresh air. He bumped into Alix, who was also escaping the cafeteria.

"It's so sickening!" she screamed in frustration. "Did you see that in there?"

Arnold nodded. Alix sat down on the concrete step and sulked. Arnold sat next to her quietly.

"Have you ever told him you like him?" Arnold asked. Alix sighed.

"Once, when we were little, but he freaked out and it was awkward so we just pretended it never happened," she told him. "He just wanted to be friends, but ever since then he just serial dates."

Arnold could hear the hurt and frustration in her voice. Him and Helga had did a similar thing once.

"Do you miss your old friends?" Alix suddenly asked. Changing the subject. Nice tactic.

"Yeah. Mostly I actually miss Helga, but don't tell Gerald," he admitted.

"Your best friend?" she asked.

"Yeah, since pre-K."

"Whoa! that's a long time to be friends with someone," she said. "My oldest friendship is with Reagan, and that's only because we used to be cousins."

"No way! How did that never come up before now?" Arnold asked.

Alix shrugged.

"It was so long ago, it doesn't seem worth mentioning," she said. "My aunt was married to his dad for a little while. But it didn't work out and they got a divorce when Reagan was twelve. It was pretty distressing."

"What about his mom?" Arnold asked curious. Alix pursed her lips.

"Um . . . she had some issues. She overdosed about a year after Reagan was born," she said quietly. "Suicide. But he didn't know her, so . . ."

They were both quiet.

"What about you? How come you never moan about your parents like everyone else?" she asked. Arnold thought about the best way to answer her. It was a little complicated.

"My grandparents raised me," he said.

"What was wrong with your parents?" she asked.

"They . . ." he stopped and looked down. "They were . . . working."

"Doing what?" she asked. Wow she was persistent.

"It's complicated, can I tell you another time?" he asked.

"Sure. How about Friday night? I can come hang out and sulk over the love of my life dating someone else, and you can tell me all about it," she said.

Arnold laughed.

"Deal."

…...

Just as she had promised, Lacey was at his locker, talking to another girl. She waved when she saw Arnold, then quickly said something to the other girl, who looked Arnold over, then smiled.

"Arnold, this is Clarissa, my best friend," Lacey said.

"Hi," Clarissa said, holding out her hand.

"Hey," he said, shaking it quickly.

There was an awkward silence. What was he supposed to say? Was this some kind of set up?

"Clarissa is on the cheerleading squad. With Alix," Lacey told him.

Arnold looked at her in surprise. At lunch time she had dissed cheerleaders, and yet her best friend was one? A little alarm went off in Arnold's head.

"Arnold's on the basketball team," Lacey told Clarissa, then threaded her arm through his.

"Uh huh. So I guess we'll be getting to know each other, then," Clarissa said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess," Arnold said, trying to think of a polite way to pull away.

Suddenly his phone went off and he silently thanked whoever it was then got it out and looked at it.

Steven.

"Uh, I have to take this," he said, showing them his phone then moving away. "Hello?"

"Need some help?" Steven whispered into his phone.

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll see you soon, bye," Arnold closed his phone and smiled apologetically at the girls. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Cute," Clarissa said watching him go.

…...

Steven grinned as Arnold ran up to him.

"Thanks," Arnold said.

"No problems, been there," he said smiling. "Waiting on Alix."

They were both quiet, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"So, um, Alix is cool," Arnold said.

"Yeah, she is," Steven said, frowning. "You keen on her or something?"

Arnold was taken aback by the tone of his voice. So he gave a laugh.

"No. I just think it's cool that she can hang out with a bunch of guys and not be, you know," Arnold twirled his hair and giggled. Steven laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked, coming up to them.

"Arnold," Steven said. "Come on, let's go get ice cream or something."

Steven flung his arm over Alix's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "I'll shout the lady."

"Break her heart and lose your balls, dude," Reagan said, walking up to them with Riley.

"Never!" he shouted, kissing her on the cheek. Arnold saw her blush a bit.

If only Steven knew what was going on with her. Arnold hoped she wouldn't get hurt. He really liked Alix.

…...

One month later: email to Arnold from Gerald.

To: football head

From: hairboy

_Hey man, whats up? Not a lot is going on here. Wolfgang was sniffing round Helga, who burned him hard lol shes always been good at that. He hasn't given up though :/_

_Her and Lila have become besties. don't know what happened but she got in trouble for dying her hair pink. Phoebe had blue hair, lila green and even Big Patty joined in going purple. Rhonda had an_ _apoplexy when she saw it. Poor thing should know better than to think she can hold Helga down._

_Eugene is begging Helga to be in some play. She keeps telling him no, and now some other drama geeks are getting on her back about it. Same circle now. She fills me in on phoebes doing, but wont tell me why she broke up with me :/_

_Oh, and Mr. Simmons and his partner are finally doing the whole civil union thing. I think its this summer. Reckon you'll be here for that?_

_Saw your grandparents, said hi. Your grandma looks a little lost and has been "normal"._

_So yeah, any questions about anyone just ask._

_Later_.

Arnold read the email over a few times. Wolfgang? Going after Helga?

To: Hairboy

From: Football Head

_I'm coming back between semesters, thanksgiving, Christmas and summer._

Her looked at what he'd typed. He wasn't interested in any of his old classmates.

Just Helga.


	3. Catching Up with the Past

Time flies when your having fun. Fall break came and went, with Arnold staying put. Then it was Thanksgiving. He packed some bags, said goodbye to his friends, then he and his parents flew back to Hillwood. He caught up with the boarders and some old friends, and then they were leaving again, promising to be back for Christmas and New Years.

Arnold sulked on the way home. Nothing had really gone the way he had wanted.

Things were awkward between him and Gerald, and he felt out of loop with his old friends. They had made new friends, also, as well as catching up with Arnold, some of them were catching up with each other as well. Or talking about people he didn't know. Telling stories where you had to have been there.

But the biggest disappointment was Helga. He had seen her once from a distance, and she had looked his way, but turned and walked in the opposite direction. When he went to her place he was told she wasn't home. He also found out from Sheena that she had changed her mobile number, too, and hadn't let him know. Sheena gave it to him, but when he called it she wouldn't answer. When he asked Lila she just smiled apologetically and told him she was sorry but she couldn't help him.

Phoebe said hi, but didn't stop to chat and hang out.

He didn't know which emotion was more powerful: hurt or anger. And he was angry, he admitted it to himself. She had just completely cut him out of her life. Which also hurt so much.

The only time things weren't awkward for Arnold with Gerald was when he was talking about Phoebe. He had finally found out that over the summer she had met someone and was in contact with him still. He went to the high school in the next town over. He was gutted at first, but was coming to terms with it, and was even flirting with someone new.

Arnold said nothing to him about Helga, though.

"She's been busy, man," Gerald finally said.

"Who?" Arnold asked, trying to act as if he didn't care. Gerald sighed.

"You're a terrible actor," Gerald told him, laughing.

Arnold smiled remembering the conversation.

But it still didn't take away the hurt.

What was wrong with him? He wondered. How was it that everyone had moved on, but he was still hung up on her?

…...

Something had happened while Arnold was gone at home, too. Alix and Steven were avoiding each other, riley was quiet, and Reagan wasn't talking to Steven.

"What's going on?" Arnold finally got time to ask Riley. Riley shook his head.

"Steven and Alix," he whispered, looking towards Steven. "He kissed Alix!"

Arnold's jaw dropped.

"He what!" Arnold asked.

"On a dare," Riley added.

"Oh, no. poor Alix," Arnold said, looking her way

"Reagan's loyalties lie with Alix, of course, being as they used to be family. So it's been a bit awkward," Riley told him.

"A bit?"

"Okay, a lot awkward."

Steven stayed away for a couple of days. He spoke to Arnold and Riley, but neither Alix or Reagan spoke to him. Finally Arnold asked him what happened.

"I don't know, man," Steven admitted, running hands through his hair. "Some dude was hanging around her, and getting touchy, and I went over, pulled her away, we had a little argument and then I kissed her."

"But why?" Arnold asked. "You know how she feels about you, right?"

Steven nodded.

"I don't know," Steven said, sighing. "I just couldn't stand that guy being near her."

The next thing that Arnold wanted to look at was Riley, who had gone more quiet than usual. With all the drama going down between Alix, Steven and Reagan, no one else had noticed anything strange until Arnold had pointed it out to Alix.

"Riley's home life is complicated, Arnold, you know that," Reagan had told him.

So Arnold invited Riley over after school one day. They hung out, talking about homework, people and all the other things boys talk about. When it was all relaxed and good Arnold asked him if something was up. Riley was quiet for a moment, before finally sighing and spilling.

"My parent's are divorcing," he admitted.

"Oh," Arnold said, not quite sure what else to say.

"Yeah, it's been a long time coming, and points to them for trying to work it out, but . . ." he stopped.

"But, what?" Arnold asked.

"If it hadn't been for my sister before me, they never would have married," he told him.

Arnold was shocked. He didn't even know Riley had an older sister. And he said so.

"I don't. She passed away a couple years after I was born. Leukaemia. Everything went downhill from there for my family. I'm surprised they pulled it off this long," Riley said.

Arnold felt bad for him. He couldn't believe he was just learning about these things now.

"Don't tell the others," Riley begged.

"I wont, but how are you going to keep your parents divorcing a secret from them?" Arnold asked. Riley shook his head.

"Not about my parents. About my sister. I've never told them about her. My parents hid away all sign of her existence. Or my dad did," Riley told him.

Arnold shook his head. How tragic.

"So tell me about your parents," Riley said. "Your mother especially is very . . . um . . . how do I put it?"

Arnold sighed. He had told Alix, and to her credit she obviously hadn't told anyone else.

"My father is a anthropologist, my mom a botanist. they met in San Lorenzo. That's where I was born," Arnold told him. Riley's eyes went wide.

"You weren't born in America?" he asked.

Arnold shook his head, smiling.

"Nope. Anyway, my dad was injured, my mom nursed him, they fell in love, married and had me," he continued. "A little before my birthday they had to go back to help out a tribe that had some illness going around. They didn't come back."

Both boys were quiet.

"Then what happened?" Riley finally asked.

"My grandparents raised me, I grew up in Hillwood, Helga tormented me all through kindy and elementary," he stopped wondering if he should mention the whole FTI incident. "Turns out it was because she loved me. Which she admitted, but then took back. She's complicated. Anyway, I won an essay contest which meant I could choose to go anywhere with my class, so I chose San Lorenzo."

"Why?" Riley asked, completely drawn in.

"Because I had my dad's journal, which had a map in it showing where they were going."

Riley shook his head.

"No way. You have to be lying," he said. Arnold smiled.

"True story, ask my parents," he said. "Helga helped me find them, I told her I loved her, we kissed, dated in middle school. Then I broke up with her before I moved here. In a nutshell."

Riley whistled.

"So now I know Reagan's story and your story and the Steven Alix story, what's Steven's alone?" Arnold asked.

Riley thought a moment.

"Not much to say. You know he's well off, loves girls, parents are happily married, no family tragedies, though his grandmother died last year, not that they were close," Riley said thoughtfully. "He's lucky."

"Can I ask you something, Arnold?" he finally asked.

"Sure," he said. Riley nodded.

"You've been . . . unsettled? Since you came back from your visit to Hillwood," Riley noted. "Why?"

"What do you mean, unsettled?" Arnold asked defensively. Riley shrugged.

"You just seem . . . down, and angst or something," he told him.

Arnold looked sown at the floor. What should he say? Was he that obvious?

"That's the thing about being the quiet one in a group," Riley said. "Everyone gets so caught up in their own drama's that they don't sit back to watch everyone else's. I've always bee the one people come to with problems, and it seems you were back where you came from."

Arnold nodded.

"Well, you did me the favour of listening to me. Let me repay the favour by listening to you," Riley said softly.

"She's completely cut me out of her life," Arnold finally said. "She changed her mobile number. She didn't even tell me. She told her friends not to give it to me, though I managed to get it from one girl. But when I called she didn't answer. When she saw me she turned the other way. No "hey, football head, how's it going?" or even a "hi". Just nothing!" he shouted angrily. Riley jumped a bit as Arnold raised his voice.

"The worst part is she waited until I was out of town before she did it!" he continued to rant. "Everything I hear about her is second hand from other people. I've emailed her, text her, called her, even wrote a freaking letter, and nothing!"

Arnold sat down. "Absolutely. Nothing." He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"So, basically, you've stalked her," Riley stated.

Arnold looked up at him.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was stalking her . . ."

"Arnold, you just admitted to knowing everything she has been getting up to, from other people, so your dragging others into this, you've been calling her, emailing her, writing to her, texting her, and you showed up at her house un announced when you were visiting. If it were an old friend it would be strange. But an ex-girlfriend?" Riley pointed out.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way . . ."

"There's another way to put it?" Riley asked.

Arnold shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" he wailed, falling back on his bed. "I even brought her a Christmas present."

"Really?" Riley asked. "What did you get her?"

Arnold went pink.

"Arnold? What did you get her?" Riley demanded this time.

"A set," Arnold said, clearing his throat.

"A set? Of what? Books, golf clubs? What?" Riley asked laughing.

"A necklace, bracelet and ring set," he admitted.

Riley stared at him.

"Jewellery?" Riley asked, shocked.

Arnold nodded his head.

"With . . . a . . . ring?" he asked, to be sure he had heard right.

"Uh huh," Arnold replied, dropping his face in his hands again.

Both boys were quiet for a moment.

"Well, um . . . that's nice," Riley finally said, awkwardly.

…...

"Well, maybe it's a little creepy stalker," Alix said.

Arnold needed a girl's perspective on the whole situation. Was he really coming across as a stalker?

"Ugh! I knew it! She's gonna have the restraining order ready when I get there, isn't she?"

Alix laughed.

"Maybe. But don't worry about it til it happens," she said, patting his shoulder. She was thoughtful for a moment.

"I know! Why don't you start trying to date someone new?" she asked. "Clarissa is keen on you, and so is Lacey. And I hear a rumour that Aurora has been rushing on you quietly."

"Who's Aurora?" Arnold asked, looking at her confused. Alix laughed.

"She sits beside you in Science, Arnold!"

"Her names Aurora? I've been calling her Lucy!" he cried. Alix laughed hysterically at this, while Arnold moaned.

"Why didn't she say anything?" he asked.

"Who?" Reagan asked coming over. Alix told him. He started laughing.

"Oh, Arnold!" he said. "What are we going to do with you?"

Both he and Alix continued to laugh at his expense, when Riley came over. He was told the story and had a small laugh as well.

"Well, you'll make her day now, when you greet her using her actual name," Riley pointed out.


	4. Caught Up with the Past

Christmas finally rolled around, and once again they were flying back to Hillwood.

"I think next year we'll just come here for Christmas and Summer," Miles decided.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked, looking at him. "Your mother hasn't been too well lately."

"I can hear you mom," Arnold said. Stella smiled at her son.

"Sorry honey," she said, patting his knee.

He put his headphones on and turned the music up. Steven had introduced him to a rock band, and Arnold had discovered he liked the music. Steven had loaded a whole lot of music on Arnold's ipod before he'd left.

"Tell me what you think," he'd said.

'So far so good,' Arnold thought, settling in for the flight.

At some point the fell asleep, only waking when his mother poked him in the ribs. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. Everyone was putting their seatbelts on or walking back to their seats.

Just like last time, Gerald was there to meet him, but there was a girl with him that he didn't recognize, but guessed must be his new girlfriend, Natasha. Gerald did the introductions then asked him if he wanted to ride with them and Jamie O. Arnold looked at his mom, who nodded reluctantly, then he smiled and went off to get his bags. His father took them from his hands and told him to go have fun, "And make sure this Jamie O fella drives safely."

Jamie O was sucking face with a girl in the car. When Gerald knocked on the window, interrupting them, his big brother looked up at him annoyed.

"Hurry up, brats," he snapped. His girlfriend laughed. Gerald's girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Sister's man," Gerald whispered in his ear. Arnold smiled at him and looked out the window.

"I hear that Pataki chick you used to date is dating Daryl Baker," Jamie O said. Arnold looked at Gerald, then at Jamie O.

"Who's that?" he asked.

Jamie O laughed.

"Capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E," Jamie O spelled out. "Nice guy, though. Just cant seem to stay out of trouble. Nothing serious mind you. Just stupid stuff."

"He stole a cop car and burned it out," Natasha exclaimed.

"Only because Sid pissed in it first and they were worried about PNA," Gerald said.

"What's PNA?" Arnold asked. They all laughed.

"Like DNA, but with pee," Gerald told him. "They arrested Daryl's brother for speeding."

"There was more to it than that," Jamie O said.

"Cops don't arrest you because your speeding," his girlfriend pointed out.

They continued to discuss Helga's new boyfriend, but Arnold zoned out. She had a new boyfriend?

…...

They did a quick stop at Slaucen's where the whole gang had gathered. Jamie O dropped Arnold and Gerald and Natasha off, then left with his girlfriend. They'd barely gotten out of the car and closed the door when he started to drive away.

"Jesus!" Natasha yelled, when the car took off before she'd managed to close the door. "Hope he drives carefully in this snow. My sister's a pain, but I still love her!"

"Huzzah!" Stinky cried as Arnold, Gerald and Natasha walked in the door. Arnold looked around. They were all there, including Phoebe with her new boyfriend. Except Helga. He didn't see her. He hoped he was doing well at hiding his disappointment.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Arnold!" Rhonda squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks," he said, as the other girls moved forward to hug him. Finally Lila came up to him and hugged him close.

"Helga's running a little late, but she'll be here," she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and gave him a big smile.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet?" Rhonda asked.

"Not exactly," he said.

"Three girls on the run, mmm mmm mmm," Gerald said. "Pick one and you will."

They all sat down and placed orders. It was the familiar laugh that made Arnold turn.

Helga walked in, hair down, big smile on her face, and a good looking guy on her arm.

"Daryl" Arnold said under his breath.

"Yep, that's him," Gerald confirmed.

"I will never understand it"! Rhonda hmphed.

Helga looked over and waved to them all. Daryl said something to her and she nodded then walked over. Lila got up and moved over to sit by Stinky, leaving room next to Arnold for her. Helga took the seat and looked at Arnold smiling.

"Hey Football Head, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good," Arnold replied. But what he really wanted to do was scream and rant and rave at her for cutting him out the way she did. But he contained himself.

Barely.

"Awesome!" Helga said, looking across to Lila and starting a conversation about someone they knew, but Arnold didn't. he was relieved when they're orders came.

Everyone dug in, asking Arnold questions about his life, his school, his friends. He answered all the questions. When asked about the three girls he had on the run, he felt Helga tense up next to him. He smiled to himself.

Serves her right, he thought.

He talked about Clarissa, Lacey and Aurora. How he hung out with the three of them, but couldn't decide who he wanted. He felt a hand brush his shoulders, and looked to see Daryl put his arm around Helga.

After a little bit he felt Helga move to get up and excuse herself. He looked at her, only to stare straight into the iciest glare he had ever received, coming from Daryl.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a full of yourself dickhead," Daryl said, getting up and leaving.

Everyone watched the exchange quietly and said nothing. It turned awkward after that.

…...

Arnold bumped into Helga the next day coming back from shopping.

"Hey," he called out. Helga looked up at him from her phone.

"Hey," she replied, walking past him. He stopped and turned, watching her keep walking. He should just keep walking. If she could do it, he could do it, right?

No.

"Helga!" he called out, turning to follow her. She stopped and turned her head to look at him.

"What?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

He stood in front of her and just stared at her. After a few moments she sighed.

"Well, it's been fun standing here in silence-"

Arnold cut her off with a kiss. In the middle of the street.

Helga pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around.

"I was wrong," he said.

"What?"

"To break up with you. I was wrong. I think we could pull it off," he said.

"Pull what off?" she asked. "A long distance relationship?"

"Yeah," he said, shrugging a shoulder, and reaching out to her. "What do you say?"

Helga's jaw was open and she looked shocked. Then she shook her head.

"No, Arnold. We can't," she said. "You've moved on. Now let me do the same."

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Arnold standing there.

…...

Rhonda greeted her guests at the door, dressed to the nines. Arnold smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You must dance with me tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't dream of not dancing with you," he said. She smiled coyly, then looked behind him. He moved into the living room where the Christmas party was going on.

He didn't recognize a lot of people. They gave him a funny look at first, but then some were obviously told who he was, and the looks went from confusion and curiosity, to smiles and greetings.

He finally spotted Helga, hair in a messy bun on her head, wearing a red sweetheart dress with black strapy heels. She looked beautiful.

And she was talking to Daryl.

"Hey," Lila said, coming up beside him. "Cute, huh?"

Arnold looked at her.

"No," he stated. Lila lost her smile.

"Okay, grumpy-pants," she said. "I was just trying to be nice."

"I'm sorry," he said dejectedly, looking again in Helga's direction.

Lila rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"Come on," she said, tugging him away. "Let's have a drink and catch up."

Arnold reluctantly followed her.

Old friends came over, introducing new friends, Arnold danced with different girls, and flirted, something he had picked up from Steven. The guy was a bad influence.

Lila was telling him stories of things that had gone down, quietly explaining what was going on in Helga's life at the moment, and how Daryl came from a troubled home so she had found a kind of kindred spirit in him.

"There's some serious issues going on in the Pataki household," Lila said quietly. "She's hot and cold with everyone at the moment."

He didn't get a chance to talk to her at the party. He swore she was avoiding him. As the party wound down, he left.

"How was the party, Shortman?" his grandfather asked.

His parents looked up from their game of scrabble to look at him.

"Fine," he said. "I'm going to bed."

He left them looking at each other in concern.

He walked into his room closing the door then let out a scream of shock.

"Helga?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey Football Head," she said, leaning against the wall by his bed and smirking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, going up to sit next to her.

"Was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by and say 'Hey'," she said to him. "Kind of hectic at the party."

"Yeah," he agreed. They sat in silence for a moment before Arnold jumped up and went over to his backpack, pulling something out. He came back and handed it to her.

"I got it for you . . . it's . . . my friend said it was a funny thing to get your ex."

Helga smiled and laughed.

"You open it. As much fun as pretending to be blind is, those first few minutes of blindness? Not so great," she joked.

Arnold laughed.

"I promise you wont go blind," he said, placing it in her lap. She picked it up and unwrapped it, finding the jewellery box. She closed her eyes and opened it, just in case, then peeked and saw it.

"Oh, wow!" she said, touching the necklace. "Really?"

"Is it stalkery and weird? Because Alix said it could be seen as stalkery and weird," he said hurriedly.

"Uh, no. I don't think it is . . . but . . . it is an odd thing to buy an ex-girlfriend," she said.

"About that," Arnold started. Helga held her hand up and handed him a present.

"It's not much, sorry," she said. "I honestly didn't know what to get. Plus I was with Olga at the time. She wanted me to buy you some horrible knitwear."

He opened it. It was three books.

Architecture, Anthropology and . . .

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Hey, that was not cheap!" Helga cried.

Arnold opened it and flipped through. He couldn't believe she had done it. All the poetry she had ever written about him, to him, for him was all put into one book.

To my Flaxen Haired Angel,

With Love

He smiled, and swallowed hard. His eyes were stinging a bit.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Helga asked.

Arnold shook his head.

"No," he said. "Thankyou, Helga."

They were quiet for a moment as Arnold stopped at an entry and read it.

"Helga," he looked up, but Helga was gone. He looked up in time to see her wave from the skylight.

…...

"Oh, she's not home," Olga said. "Sorry, Arnold."

"That's okay. Thankyou," he said, frowning and walking down the stairs.

"Try Lila's!" Olga suddenly called out. "She's always either at Lila's or Phoebe's."

"Thanks," he called back, and jogged to Lila's house.

"Uh, yeah, she's here," Lila said uncertainly. "But now really isn't a good time."

"Why not?" he demanded.

Lila shifted from foot to foot. She looked pretty upset herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lila sighed.

"Helga just caught her mother kissing another man in town," she whispered. Arnold's jaw dropped. Her mother was cheating on her father?

"She's really not in any state to talk to anyone," she said. "I'm sorry. I'll let you know your looking for her, though."

"Thanks," he said. "I leave in a few days. I really want to see her before then."

Lila nodded, then closed the door.

He didn't get a chance to see her again before he left.


	5. Dating

"Wow, that's harsh," Steven said, putting his arm around Alix's waist.

Arnold sighed. He had filled them in on what had happened. After they had told him about themselves. Steven had decided to commit to Alix to see how it went. He declared it by kissing her under mistletoe at a Christmas party.

"I just don't understand why she wont talk to me about anything," Arnold said.

"Man, you gotta face it," Steven said. "The day you broke up with her, you forfeited the right to know what was going on in her life."

"You should concentrate on the here and now," Alix said. "Give Lacey, or Clarissa or Aurora a chance. Date, and go with who you feel the most comfortable with."

"Yeah, I guess," Arnold admitted. "Who should I go out with first?"

…...

Arnold arrived at Aurora's house on time. But she wasn't ready. She lived with her dad and brother who tried intimidation tactics on him. Nothing serious, just the usual. But they had nothing on Big Bob Pataki, and he had had to face him everyday for three years, so this was a piece of cake for Arnold.

When she was finally ready she came out wearing a long white cotton dress, with a pink cardigan, and some strappy heels.

Arnold looked at her thinking how over dressed she was for the movies. And who wore a long white dress on the first date? That made him more nervous than her brother and dad. He agreed to the ten o'clock curfew she had and off they went. He'd borrowed his dad's car for the night. She stood aside at the theatre while he bought snacks: popcorn, drinks and a chocolate ice cream each. Then he got the tickets and they settled in to watch the movie.

It was an horror film and Arnold was really into it. Half way through he looked to his date and caught her looking at her watch.

Not a good thing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him, smiling.

Arnold had been with Helga long enough to know when a girl said she was fine, she was anything but. He sat back and frowned.

"Argh!" she screamed out and jumped, dropping her drink all over herself, making her stand up and scream more.

"Oh my god! My dress!" she screamed, then started leaving. Arnold sighed, got up and followed her out.

"Oh no, look at it!" she cried.

Arnold held back the laugh. It was unfortunate that she had chosen a raspberry flavoured drink. It had pulled mostly in her lap, then trickled down. It was also all over her legs, heading to her shoes.

"It's not so bad," Arnold lied.

Aurora glared at him.

"Not so bad?" she screamed. "Are you freaking blind?"

She stormed away to the ladies bathroom, leaving Arnold standing there trying not to laugh. What was wrong with him?

He hung around for a while, but then asked a lady going in to tell his "girlfriend" he was waiting and it was getting late. Aurora finally came out.

"Take me home," she said, storming towards the stairs. Arnold followed her quietly, still trying not to laugh, when suddenly she disappeared. He heard her scream though. He looked down to see she had fallen on the last step and was holding her ankle.

"Oh my god! I think it's broken!" she cried out. Arnold went down quickly and looked at it closely. It was starting to swell already, and he could see a bone trying to break through the skin.

"Oh, man, I better get you to A&E," he said.

Aurora just started to cry. Arnold picked her up and carried her outside, placed her on a bench and called a taxi. When it arrived he gently placed her in the passenger side, then they started making their way to A&E.

"You need to text your dad," he told her. Aurora just sniffled and nodded, then moaned in pain. Arnold took her phone from her and sent a quick text saying they were going to the hospital. When they got there he told her to stay in the car while he got someone to help. The nurse at the counter just wheeled him a wheelchair and told him to bring her in.

Once inside Aurora realised her purse was gone.

Arnold rushed out just as Aurora's father and brother rushed in. But the taxi was gone, and her purse with it. He went back to break the news to her.

What a disaster.

…...

"Ahhahahahahahahaha!" Steve laughed.

"Oh man, Arnold, that's just . . . " Reagan started, having to stop for breath.

"The chances of a girl breaking her ankle on a date are like 1 in a billion!" Alix said.

"Not to mention all this after she spills her drink on herself," Riley said, smiling.

Arnold put his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it," he said. "I have the worst luck on dates!"

"You just need to try again," Alix told him with a smile.

…...

This time he planned to meet Lacey at the ice skating rink. He was paranoid that she was going to fall and hurt herself, but it went well and nothing bad happened. They took a break and had something to eat. All was going well.

Until her ex-boyfriend showed up.

The night ended with her crying on Arnold's shoulder because her ex-boyfriend had moved on. There had been an ugly confrontation where Lacey had thrown a drink at the girl. Arnold snuck out while she was screaming at him like a nutcase. He wasn't sticking around to be linked to a mad woman!

…...

"So you just . . . left her?" Riley asked.

Arnold nodded.

"It was embarrassing!" he insisted. "She started yelling at him, then at his new girlfriend, who told her to piss off, next thing I know she's throwing her drink at the girl and calling her . . . Names . . . And going off her nut!"

"She's a piece of work, alright," Steven said, eyes darkening. "Should have warned you. Sorry, man."

"I think I should quit for now," he said.

"Clarissa!" Alix called out.

"Hey guys," Clarissa said, walking over. "Hey Arnold."

"Hey," he said, not looking up at her.

"Wow, who died?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Arnold's just had a couple of bad dates," Alix told her.

"Who'd you go out with?" Clarissa asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Aurora and Lacey," he told her, finally looking up.

"Okay, I have never known Aurora to have a good date. And Lacey is a psychopath," she said.

"I thought you and Lacey were best friends?" Arnold asked. Clarissa sighed.

"Once we were," she admitted. "But once we hit middle school things changed."

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.

"You'll find out pretty soon," she said. "Lacey thinks people belong to her."

Clarissa shook her head.

"She's possessive and jealous and cant stand people moving on without her," Clarissa told him. "You went on a date with her. She now owns you. At least in her head. When we started middle school she got so jealous of my friendship with this girl that she made up a horrible rumour and spread it around."

"Yeah, I remember that," Alix said.

"I know, right? Who doesn't?" Clarissa said. "Like I wouldn't find out it started with her."

They were all quiet.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"Rolled my eyes, said whatever, and it passed over. People learned pretty fast that she had lied anyway," she said. "She still goes around acting like we're best friends. But what she did really hurt, and I can forgive, but not forget. And we'll never be friends again."

"Yeah, I remember the day I met her she was putting down cheerleaders," he said.

"Only because she tried out and didn't make it," Alix said.

"Two left feet and a third leg!" Clarissa said. The two girls laughed.

They talked about other things for a while, Clarissa occationally asking him questions about his friends back in Hillwood. Arnold found he actually liked her.

Finally she asked about Helga. Bad decision. He was still feeling pretty angry at her for Christmas.

"I heard she can be a bit mean," Clarissa said.

"She can be a bit of a bitch," he admitted.

"But she's an awesome cheerleader," Alix pointed out.

"I know! Fast learner," Clarissa agreed.

Finally they moved onto another topic, then the bell went.

What did he have to lose?

"Clarissa?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled.

"If your not doing anything Friday night, would you like to go out to a movie or dinner or something?" he asked.

"I'd love too," she said.

"Great, I'll call you tonight," he said, waving.

"Look forward to it!" she called back.

…...

Friday night came. Arnold arrive on time, met her parents, got the usual run down then off they went. They had something to eat.

Nothing went wrong.

They went to the movies, sat all the way through, left both raving about it.

Nothing went wrong.

They hung out in the arcade section for a while.

Nothing went wrong.

Then he got her home on time.

It was the perfect date, and nothing went wrong. So they planned another. Back at school that Monday it became official.

Arnold and Clarissa were dating.

…...

"I cant believe you!" Lacey screamed storming up to Arnold and slapping him across the face.

"What the?" he asked, touching his face and taking a step back.

"You nothing but a lying, cheating dirt bag," she screamed at him. "And your just a ho!"

"Whatevs, Lacey," Clarissa said. "You do realise that you just broke the rules by assaulting another student, right?"

"How could you do this?" Lacey seethed. "Your supposed to be my best friend!"

"Just like you were supposed to be my best friend when you spread that vile rumour about me and Mr. Catcha in Middle School? You almost cost a man his job," she said. "You have issues Lacey. And until you sort it out, you'll have no friends. Certainly not me, anyway." She grabbed Arnold's hand and they walked away.

"Told you," Clarissa said. "Psycho!"


	6. Clarissa and Lacey

(Gonna try to flesh out the characters a bit more: starting with Clarissa and Lacey)

Clarissa smiled at herself in the mirror. She was not a vain person. She could see her flaws, but could also see her "assets". She was level-headed, a realist. But since meeting Arnold . . .

Her head had been in the clouds. She would zone out and daydream or lapse into memories about his soft kisses, his laughs. She resisted the urge to squeal with delight.

She was in love. For the first time.

Her parents were excited, especially her mother.

Clarissa was a quiet girl. A shy girl.

She didn't go to parties.

She didn't drink or sneak out without her parents knowing. She had never had a boyfriend before, because no boy had grabbed her attention like Arnold had. don't get her wrong. She had thought guys were cute, but she had never romanticised any of them. They were just cute boys. Nothing more. She couldn't even recall her first crush, or any crush. Lacey had once told her she was probably a lesbian.

"You just don't know it yet," she had said. "I'll write it in your year book! Most Likely to Become a Lesbian."

Clarissa had shook her head.

"Then why have I never crushed on a girl or woman, then?" she had demanded.

Lacey had laughed.

"Your in the closet," she said, smirking.

"And you're a bitch," Clarissa had retaliated with and left Lacey with her jaw open. She would never understand that girl. There was something weird going on in that girls household. Clarissa refused to stay the night there after a creepy encounter with Lacey's father. He hadn't said anything, or done anything. It was just this creepy vibe he gave off. She felt dirty, and he seemed . . . slimy.

She sighed. Something happened in Middle School that changed Lacey. Clarissa couldn't see anything obvious, so just figured it was jealousy over Clarissa making new friends. Then the year before high school she had gone too far, spreading a rumour that she had seen Clarissa and a teacher kissing! There had been an investigation into the poor guy, and rumour had it had caused issues in his marriage. Clarissa had felt so bad for the guy. It all came out in the end. But it had forever tainted his reputation and he lost the respect of the students. He left the school. And Clarissa decided to leave her and Lacey's friendship.

Clarissa got onto the cheerleading squad, but Lacey didn't. she was good, but her past had come to haunt her, when it turned out the captain was also the niece of the teacher Lacey had gotten into trouble the previous year. Clarissa and Shona - the captain - had talked and gotten past it, and Clarissa had filled her in on Lacey. It was agreed that she would not be suitable for the squad. Though as hard as she tried, Clarissa just couldn't get rid of Lacey. Lacey was always spreading little lies, or making nasty comments. Clarissa knew it was jealousy, so started to ignore it. And everyone else did as well, as it became apparent that Lacey was an attention seeker.

Clarissa sighed, thinking back on it all. Her and Lacey had been inseparable as children, and Lacey had been wonderful.

But something changed, and although she never said anything out loud, in her heart of hearts, she was hurt.

"Can't think about it now," she told herself. "I have a date with awesomeness!"

She finished getting ready, put on a bit of lip gloss, ruffled her hair, then left the room, planning to wait in the lounge for Arnold. She never understood the whole making a guy wait thing. Seemed silly to waste time you could be using to have fun, on fluffing around doing nothing.

He showed up ten minutes later, and spoke quickly to her parents, then they left.

"So I was thinking about bowling?" he half asked, half suggested.

"Sound great," she said. Not really. The last time she had played she had sprained her wrist. Broken a toe. And lost epically. But then again, she was going with Arnold, so it would definitely be better this time around, right?

"If there's something else you'd rather do, let me know," he said.

"No, bowling is fine," she said. "I just . . . I didn't have a great experience with it last time, that's all."

She then proceeded to fill him in on what happened.

"Okay, well, this will be one on one, so hopefully we can avoid any repeats of horror," he told her smiling.

And Clarissa had fun. It was better one on one. They weren't even phased by Lacey's presence with another guy. She kept looking their way, and was all over the guy. Clarissa shook her head.

They were fifteen. Why was Lacey doing this to herself?

…...

The year went by fast. Clarissa put it down to enjoying herself. But everything changed in Christmas of that year.

Arnold had gone to visit family in Hillwood. Clarissa was packing to make her annual trip to see her mother, when her "step-father" called out to her to come downstairs. She went down to see her father and his partner sitting at the table quietly talking amongst themselves, going quiet when she came in.

"Whats up? Mom changed her mind again?" she asked. The Christmas before last her mother had decided not to have her after all. It had been heartbreaking, but she supposed it would have been hard having her daughter to her previous marriage, which broke up after she found out her husband was cheating on her with another man, when she had just had a baby to her new husband. Clarissa had been excited though, and planning to help out. So it had hurt a lot when her mother brushed her aside that year.

"We just had a call from Lacey's mother," he dad started, then glanced at his partner uncertainly.

Clarissa counted her lucky stars sometimes. Her father's partner, Paul, was a really nice guy. Always happy, always ready and willing to help out others. Kind of like Arnold, only not straight.

"Clarissa, take a seat," Paul told her. She looked between them.

"Why?" she asked. "What's Lacey done now?"

She sat down, and crossed her arms instinctively, as a form of protection.

"Has Lacey said anything to you about how she's been feeling lately?" her dad asked.

Clarissa shook her head.

"No. what's going on? I need to finish packing," she said, sighing.

There was a long silence, then Paul put an arm around her shoulder.

"We know the two of you haven't been close lately," he said.

"No matter what, honey, don't feel like this is your fault," her dad said.

There was this nervous, panicky feeling building up in her stomach. What had happened? What had Lacey said or done now?

"Lacey passed away yesterday afternoon," Paul said simply.

Clarissa was confused. Passed away? Isn't that what you say about people who have died?

"Huh?" she said. "Passed away? Like, died?"

Her dad and Paul looked at each other, then nodded.,

Clarissa's mind went blank. Her chest started to ache, yet at the same time she felt numb. Then her eyes started to sting.

"She died?" she asked, hoping she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," her dad said.

"There's something else," Paul said.

Something else? Something else! How could there be something else!? Lacey had died!

"What?" she asked, in a hollow voice.

"It was suicide," Paul said.

"She killed herself?" Clarissa asked, her voice finally breaking.

"That's why we were wondering if she had said anything to you," Paul said.

Clarissa shook her head. Lacey hadn't said anything. Not that Clarissa gave her a chance.

…...

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Arnold said, wrapping her up in a hug.

"I just . . . I mean, what if I could have helped? I didn't. I completely shut her out. What if she had been trying to ask for help, but I ignored her?" Clarissa asked. Arnold frowned. Clarissa had obviously been beating herself up over this.

"She didn't have a problem communicating, Clarissa," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "She would have told you, and you know you would have listened and helped."

Rumours were all over school. The most disturbing coming from Melody, Lacey's neighbour.

"The police came over yesterday and arrested Lacey's dad!" she told the squad excitedly. Alix put an arm around Clarissa in support.

"I wonder why?" Lucille asked aloud.

"Don't tell everyone, but I heard my mom and dad talking about it," she said quietly, coming in close. "Apparently Laceys dad was, you know . . ." she made a face.

"Oh my god!" another girl cried out. "Her dad was having sex with her?"

Melody nodded.

"Lacey's mom knew about it, too," she told them. "They came and took her away this morning. My mom and dad stopped talking when they saw me come in, but I had heard enough. Lacey's mom is really sick, like terminal, and the father had gone off her, but moved onto the daughter."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, letting it all sink in.

"How could a father do that?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know. But mom says she reasons it started during Middle School," Melody said. "She was the one who mentioned it to the police."

"How come?" Alix asked?

"Because she overheard a fight between Lacey and her dad. She heard Lacey scream that she was going to tell everyone what he and her mom were doing to her. Plus, there was this one time my mother said she saw something odd happen between the two."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Clarissa said aloud. "He always gave me the creeps."

A few other girls nodded.

"I used to think the only reason he came to some of the games was to perve on us," another girl said.

They all went quiet again, and went back to finishing off getting ready for class. As they all left, Alix and Clarissa hung back.

"Are you alright?" Alix asked.

Clarissa shook her head.

"I feel sick and guilty," she confessed. Alix rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything," she tried reassuring her.

"You don't know that," Clarissa said. She pulled away and took off for the exit.

…...

"Arnold's here to see you," Paul called through her closed door.

"I don't feel like visitors," she called back. She had gone home after the conversation that morning. She wanted to be alone.

The next day she didn't even bother getting up for school, even though Arnold, Alix, Steven and Riley had come to get her. She'd spent the night looking through old photo's and reading old letters of and from Lacey. When they were eight they had shared a diary. Even then Lacey had been boy crazy. Her entries were full of declarations of love, and doodles of hearts and rainbows and all sorts of other little bits and pieces. Clarissa's entries weren't nearly as exciting or colourful.

There were all the letters they would write to each other over their summer vacations, when they didn't spend it together. Notes they would pass in class.

At noon, Paul called that she had a package and a letter. She went down to find a big box sitting in the entryway.

"I'll bring it up to your room, okay?" Paul said, picking it up.

"You guys didn't need to get me anything to make me feel better," she said.

"We didn't," Paul said.

When it was in her room and Paul had gone she took the letter off the box and opened it.

…...

My Dearest Clarissa,

I'm sorry. I don't know what was going on. I'm scared, I'm confused, and I wanted you to be with me, but I didn't want you with me. I don't know what I'm thinking, what I'm doing, anything! I feel like I'm in some weird phase, where I'm out of loop with the rest of the world. I'm on my own little one, and it's time it stopped.

All our mementos are in the box. The letters, the notes, the diaries we shared, photos. I don't know what will happen to them after I'm gone. They would probably get thrown out, so I figure I'll send them to you instead.

You cant stop me. So don't think that you can/could have. This was always they way it was going to end. I know it. I wish it wasn't. I wanted you to be with me so badly. But I was so scared that you would get caught up in all this, and I didn't want that.

It was after our first week at school. Mom's been sick for a while. She has cancer, but she doesn't want to do anything about it, which is stupid because it's so early! I think dad is influencing that though.

Two things happened. That Friday we went to the movies. I came home and he and mom had had a fight. He was threatening to leave her. She was crying and begging him not to. Saying she would do anything, just don't leave.

He decided that he didn't want her anymore. He wanted me. And the cow agreed to it! She held me down while he did what he did, telling me it was okay, because get this:

He's not my real dad!

I've put up with it every night since. At first it was only a couple of times a week. He'd do what he needed than leave. But then he started spending the whole night there. I was sharing a bed with him full time by the end of that year. Every night and morning I had to go through it, and mom made me keep quiet. She said she'd just tell people I lied.

It's why I spent so much time away from home. I needed to be away from them.

I didn't tell anyone, but he got me pregnant four times in the past three years. He made me have an abortion each time. I cant help but wonder about those little babies. They did nothing wrong, and yet they had to pay for his disgusting desires. Sometimes I can hear them crying, or swear I can feel them moving.

I can't live with this anymore, Clarissa.

You were the most wonderful person in my life. And I'm sorry I was so stupid in the end.

I love you.

Lacey.

…...

Clarissa put the letter down, tears in her eyes. She was quiet for a moment, then called out to Paul.

He would know what to do with this letter.

…...

"Whoa," Steven said, after Clarissa had finished telling them what had happened. Paul had called the police. The police had come over and taken both the letter and box to look for evidence. Clarissa was asked for statements about various, seemingly trivial things.

"So what happens now?" Arnold asked.

"The police found a lot of evidence that they were needing. Against both her parents," Clarissa said. "One of the officers came over and filled us in a little. It was off the record though, as she technically shouldn't be telling us, but she felt it was something I needed to hear and know."

They were quiet for a long moment.

"No wonder she was such a drama queen and always drawing attention to herself," Steven said. "It never crossed my mind that something like that would be going on."

"I don't think it would have crossed anyone's mind. At least not immediately," Riley said. "Why would something like that cross your mind? Unless something similar had happened to you or someone you know already. And what are the chances in that?"

Arnold's phone was buzzing in his pocket. He had been ignoring it for a past hour, but finally got fed up, pulled it out and looked. He sighed and answered.

"Hey, Gerald," he said.

"Hey, man, just a quick question, you havent seen or heard from Helga have you?" he asked.

"No. why?" he asked.

"Uhhh, what? Fine, sorry, um, Phoebe says she's run away. Phoebe wondered if maybe she had gotten in contact with you?"

"No. but I'll let you know if she does," he said, feeling worried. But right now, Clarissa needed him more.

"Okay, man," he said, then hung up.

Arnold glared at his phone for a minute, then text Gerald.

"Dude, don't hang up on me. Keep me posted ok?"

"Yep."

He shook his head.

So much drama going on!

…...

The next day Arnold had Clarissa and the gang over for "study", when the phone rang.

"Arnold, it's Gerald for you!" Stella called out to her son.

"Coming!" he called back. "Be right back."

After giving Clarissa a peck on the cheek he dashed from the room and grabbed the phone. They went back to studying when they heard Arnold yell.

"He what?"

They all looked up, curious to what Arnold had been told. Clarissa got up and went to go see if he was okay.

"Oh my god," Arnold said into the phone. "And Helga?"

Helga? He was talking about Helga? A little bubble of jealousy swelled up in her chest.

No.

She was not going to become one of those girls. She quickly popped it. But could feel more bubbles trying to form.

"I knew that guy was trouble," Arnold said. "And I though he was gay?"

Arnold nodded, then turned to see Clarissa standing there watching him. She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Okay, well thanks for letting me know. Yeah . . , okay, bye."

She watched as Arnold hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"What happened?" Clarissa asked, hoping she sounded nonchalant and casual.

"Apparently Helga ran away with her boyfriend, who shot and killed someone," he told her, walking up to her and giving her a hug. "What a week."

No kidding, Clarissa though, wrapping her arms around Arnold's waist.


	7. Confessions and Proposals

(For any who don't know, this story ties in with some chapters of my short stories Pataki Secrets)

…...

Lacey's suicide was the topic of gossip for five minutes. The reason for her suicide was topic for the rest of the school year. Arnold supported Clarissa as much as he could. Alix and the other cheerleaders gave her support, and she took a short break.

"She's being really hard on herself over this," Alix told Steven.

Steven just nodded.

"Gotta feel bad for Lacey," he said. "Carrying that around with her? Why didn't she ever just tell someone?"

Alix shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she was scared? Maybe she was groomed from a young age. She's the only person who knew, and she wont be telling anyone."

…...

Summer was approaching fast, and things were getting sorted for the teams next year.

"We're putting it to vote," the basketball coach told the boys. "Nominate someone, then we'll narrow it down til we get a captain and co-captain."

Arnold wrote Reagan, Reagan wrote Arnold, they put their votes in the vase along with everyone else. The coach went and counted the votes, then came back with four names written up. Arnold, Reagan, Liam and Lincoln.

"Again, only choose from these four," the coach said.

Again they all wrote their choices on paper and put it in the vase, and the Coach counted them again, coming back with three names: Arnold, Lincoln & Liam. Again the players went through the process, and again the coach went to count the votes.

When he came back everyone was holding their breath.

"Good luck, man," Reagan whispered.

"Thanks," Arnold said, licking his lips and crossing his fingers.

"Your Captain next year is Arnold," the Coach said finally.

The players clapped and slapped him on the back.

"Liam is co-captain, so if for any reason, Arnold can't perform his duties, your up Liam," he told the other boy.

"Cool," he said, smiling.

Arnold couldn't wait to tell his parents. Maybe he'd give Gerald a call too!

…...

"Arnold, phone!" Miles called. Arnold came to the phone, still buzzing from the news earlier today.

"Don't be too long," Miles told him. "I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Okay, Dad," he said, taking the phone from him. "Hello?"

"I'm the captain of the basketball team!" Gerald yelled into the phone.

"So did I!" Arnold yelled.

They were both silent, not knowing what else to say.

"So," Arnold said.

"So," Gerald replied. "Uhh, Phoebe and I are back together!"

"That's awesome Gerald!" Arnold said.

"Yeah."

Silence again stretched out between them.

"How's Helga?" Arnold finally asked. "What actually happened?"

"Oh, yeah. That," Gerald said quietly. "She ran off with her boyfriend, Daryl, you remember him? He was hanging around her Christmas before last?"

"Yeah," Arnold said darkly. "I remember."

"Well, she took off with him. Anyway, he stole his dad's motorbike, and his dad reported it stolen, and that he thought his son had run away. Then Helga's family were calling everyone looking for her, and most of us put two and two together. Daryl had a pretty troubled family life. Anyway, the police caught up to them, pulling Daryl over for the stolen bike. While they were talking to him the cops found out they had been at a store a bit back that had been robbed."

"And Daryl and Helga did it?" Arnold asked. He'd never gotten the whole story.

"Yes and no," Gerald said. "Daryl did. Helga didn't know. Anyway, Daryl shot the owner and he died."

"The owner?" Arnold asked.

"No, the man on the moon. Of course the owner! Would Daryl have been arrested if he was dead?" Gerald asked, laughing.

Arnold rolled his eyes.

"So what's happened with Helga?" Arnold asked, curious.

"Nothing. She wasn't part of it, so she's not in too much trouble, legal wise. But that's only on the condition that she and Daryl never contact each other again. Ever." Gerald told him.

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Really. No communication in any shape or form. Electrical, verbal, non-verbal, through other people. Nada!"

"Can they do that?" Arnold said.

"Yeah. don't know how they plan to enforce it though," Gerald said.

"Arnold, hurry up, please?" Miles called quietly.

"I gotta go, Gerald. I'll see you a couple of months," Arnold said.

"Okay, man. See ya then."

"Bye."

Arnold hung the phone up. He stood there for a moment thinking about Helga. He supposed this was good. It was the first time in a long time that he had even thought about her. So much had been going on lately, and he'd been so busy giving his support to Clarissa, that he hadn't had time to sit and dwell on his ex.

That was to change a week before the summer holidays. He came home after school to see his parents talking quietly among themselves.

"Arnold, sit down please," his dad said, as he came in.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I'm going ahead of you and your mother," he said, looking to Stella. "Grandma isn't feeling well."

"Is she okay?" Arnold asked, worriedly.

His parents looked at each other, and he could tell that it was serious.

"She's not, is she?" he asked.

Miles shook his head.

"I'm leaving tonight," he said. "You and your mother will be following at the end of the week."

Arnold sat there, frowning. He had thought his grandma was a little less herself at Christmas, but didn't think to much about it. After all, she had a lot of miles clocked up. But he didn't realise it was this bad.

"She'll be alright," Stella said, rubbing his arm.

Arnold just nodded, then got up and went to his room. He felt guilty. His grandmother had raised him for the better part of ten years, and he'd just left her.

…...

As it turned out Stella and Arnold left two days before planned. His grandma was in the hospital. They weren't sure how long she had left. Arnold said a tearful farewell to his friends and Clarissa, then left. They promised to call him, and told him to call them if he needed them. He nodded and put his things in the car.

He was quiet the whole trip back to Hillwood, and the boarding house. When they arrived, the old boarders were there. Suzie was cleaning, while Oscar did nothing but complain. Ernie and his "lady friend", , were helping Suzie. Even Mai, Mr. Hyuns daughter, was there to help out and provide support. Mr. Hyun was finishing up with washing.

"The machine, it is making, a funny noise," he told Miles just as Arnold and Stella were walking in the door.

"I have made up your bed in your old room," Mai said, coming forward and giving Arnold a hug. "I thought you would want to be in there."

Arnold hugged her back, then looked around. It hadn't changed at all.

"Go get some sleep, then we'll go to the hospital," Miles told them.

"Where's grandpa?" Arnold asked.

"Sleeping," Miles told him. "Go do the same."

"Come on, honey," Stella said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "When you wake up, grandpa will be awake, too."

Arnold nodded and went up to his old room.

…...

Arnold looked around the room, smiling at all the memories this place held. He had a quick look on the rooftop to see the piano still there. How many parties had he had up here with his friends?

Finally he laid down on his bed, and did fall asleep.

It was a buzzing noise that finally woke him. He opened an eye, and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

Clarissa.

"Hey," he answered sleepily.

"Hey, sorry, I know you must have been asleep, but I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. We got in a couple of hours ago. Man I'm hungry," he said.

Clarissa giggled. "You and your stomach!"

Arnold smiled. Man, he missed her.

"I haven't been to see my grandma yet," he told her. "Grandpa was asleep when we arrived, so my dad told me and mum to have a sleep too."

"Fair enough. Hospitals always make me feel tired. I hate them," she confessed.

"Yeah, me too," Arnold said, rolling onto his back and looking at the sky.

"Well, I'll let you get some more rest," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, not even thinking of Clarissa as he said it. He was thinking of the last time he and Helga had been in here together, with her sneaking out the window. He was wondering if he could rig it so that if she tried that again, she couldn't get out.

That would teach her to sneak into peoples rooms!

He realised when he snapped out of his daydream that Clarissa had hung up. Probably figured he'd gone back to sleep on her or something.

He looked at his phone. He knew it was late, but couldn't help himself.

_Hey, Gerald, Im bak! Cme ova aftr skool 2morw?_

It took a while but he finally got a text back.

**Sure thng man. Y u here so erli?**

_Lng story._

**K**.

Arnold put his phone down on the floor and closed his eyes, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

…...

His grandma passed away on the morning of the first day of summer vacation. Even though they all knew it was coming, it was still a shock. There was a write up in the local paper about her, detailing everything they knew about her and his grandpa. There were old photos of her as a child and adult, and tales about her. His grandparents weren't just the oldest living people in Hillwood. They were also the longest married couple.

The funeral was agony. Arnold thought he saw a glimpse of Helga, standing in the back, but when he looked around after the service she was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit disappointed. Then he felt bad. At his grandma's funeral and he was looking for Helga? What kind of grandson did that?

The wake passed in a blur. They held it at the boarding house. His grandpa just went up to his room, not wanting to be around people. It took a while but Arnold eventually managed to escape.

For a while he just laid on his bed, staring at the clouds. He would have sudden bursts where he would cry suddenly. Gerald came up to talk for a while, but then left.

Arnold was left to lay there and think about his grandma, his grandpa, his grandparents together. They had been together so long. His grandfather had looked completely lost. He kept looking toward the door, or beside him, and always look surprised to see no one was there, no one came through the door.

Thinking about his grandparents start, made him think of Helga. Had she been there, or had he imagined her?

He sat up. He was going to find out. He didn't want to be in the boarding house. He didn't want to go to Geralds. He wanted to go somewhere he knew he would be looked over or looked past. The Pataki's were perfect. He could live there for a week, and as long as he didn't get in front of the television, he wouldn't even be noticed.

…...

Arnold climbed in Helga's window. Helga quietly closed the window behind him and looked at him. He knew his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. He didn't know what to say to Helga, as they both sat quietly across from each other on her bed.

"You know, my gradnparents started out the same way you and I did?" he finally asked her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, my grandma used to pick on my grandpa mercilessly, like you used too," he told her smiling. He laid back on her bed. Helga sat against them, listening as he told her stories that his grandfather had told him. She laughed, and Arnold smiled. There was this feeling that was missing with Clarissa, that he had with Helga. He could feel that feeling of desire. It was a reason he had pulled back a bit when they were younger. The pull of her was so strong.

He realised he wanted to hear Helga laugh for the rest of his life. He wanted to see her smiles, kiss her every morning and night. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Was that a weird thing to realise when he was only sixteen?

"My grandfather doesn't seem to know what to do with himself," Arnold said. Helga looked thoughtful.

"It must be hard being with someone for so long, always having them there, then suddenly they're not," Helga said.

They were quiet for a moment, Arnold thinking about what she had said. Then he took a deep breath and turned to her.

He had to know.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

He could see her a bit surprised by the question, but then really think about it. He could see so many emotions dancing across her face. He was starting to regret the question, but then she finally seemed to reach a decision.

"Yes," she finally said. The were quiet again. Then Arnold kissed her neck and cheek.

"Will you marry me one day?" he whispered in her ear.

He watched her face. He could see surprise there again. He loved suprising her.

"Yes," she whispered, and they kissed. Feeling her lips on his, that feeling he had whenever he was near her, started to burn hot. He kissed her deeply, bringing his hands to her breast. He leaned over her. Something was set in motion and whatever it was, he couldn't stop. He suddenly couldn't get enough of touching her, smelling her, kissing her, breathing her in and storing every sigh, every feeling away in his memory.

He and Clarissa had never gone as far as this. She was strictly marriage before sex, and Arnold had been fine with that. He had never had any real desire to be with her on this level.

Helga was different. Often, even when they were dating in Middle School, Arnold often made sure they always had company. Helga had always been just that tad bit more ahead of her peers. His father said she was "precocious", which he said he hoped wouldn't get her into trouble one day.

Arnold didn't really know what he as doing, he was just happy riding this tide and letting Helga lead. Helga, who strangely seemed to know what she was doing and what she wanted.

They were both naked, and she guided him to where he needed to be, and it was only once he had entered that he came out of the fog of passion long enough to realise what had happened. He went to say something, but Helga shook her head, and pulled him down for a kiss. So he just followed her lead.

…...

Arnold finally walked in the door of the boarding house at eight. At some point Helga's sister Olga had come home and cooked dinner and invited him to stay. He'd agreed. Olga fussed over him, while Helga rolled her eyes.

"Take care of yourself," Olga said, as Arnold left. Helga watched her sister leave with a bored look on her face.

She left the two of them standing on the stoop, looking at each other.

"Um," Arnold said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"See you around, football head," Helga finally said, turning to go.

"Helga?"

Helga stopped and turned to stare at him.

"I meant it. I do want to marry you one day," Arnold told her. But Helga only smirked.

"Yeah. People always make big decisions in emotional moments that they regret later on," she told him. "That's why they tell you not to make any major decisions after emotional events."

"What?" he asked, feeling confused. Helga bit her lip. "This wasn't heat of the moment, for me, Helga."

Helga just nodded and looked away.

"Yeah. Let's just see how you feel after graduation, and college," she said, smiling sadly. She went back inside and closed the door, leaving Arnold standing there wonder what the hell had just happened!

…...

He saw her a few more times, but only once alone again. It was at a party Rhonda was having. They ended up in bed together again, but she was gone the next morning before he woke up. He was left feeling hung over and confused. What kind of game was Helga playing? He looked at his phone. He'd missed two calls from Clarissa. He had been avoiding her most of the time since his grandma's funeral. He was trying to figure out what was going on between him and Helga.

He was getting frustrated with her behaviour. One second she was friendly and engaging, then next cold and distant.

Gerald said that what had happened with Daryl had messed her up a bit.

That didn't make Arnold feel better. It made him feel worse. Was he just a replacement for Daryl? Had Helga and Daryl been having sex? Is that why she seemed to be so experienced?

The idea made him feel angry and jealous, which in turn made him feel ill.

He asked Helga about itonce, while they were hanging out with Phoebe and Gerald. Phoebe and Gerald had looked at each other awkwardly, then walked away.

"Once," she answered, looking away.

"Once? Just once?" he demanded. Helga nodded. "Why?"

"I though I loved him," she admitted. "I did like him a lot."

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Helga looked at him and he could see her trying to work out wether to lie or tell the truth. Then she sighed, looking at the ground.

"Of course. I want to go back and do everything differently," she said, sitting down on the ground. Arnold took a seat next to her.

"Want to start from the beginning?" he asked.

Helga sighed.

"Got a day?" she asked.

Arnold smiled.

"For you I do."


	8. Rumble

This was going to be the most difficult conversation Arnold had ever had to have with someone. Except maybe the time he had this conversation with Helga. Yeah, that had been more difficult.

But Clarissa had done nothing wrong. She had been a wonderful girlfriend. And how did he show his appreciation? He cheated on her. With his ex-girlfriend, who for whatever reason, he just couldn't get over! It wasn't fair on Clarissa, for her to be kept back by him, a guy who really liked her, really cared about her, but didn't love her, when she could be out finding someone who did love her. With all their heart, not just a little bit. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Arnold?" her voice called out. He looked up to see her standing there, looking as pretty as ever. He just didn't get it. She was prettier than Helga, too, but he just couldn't get that . . . Passionate about her, the way he did with Helga.

"Hey, take a seat," he said, motioning to the couch. He wiped his hands on his jeans. They were sweaty. His heart was thumping. He didn't want to do this. He could lie, or keep it a secret. He never had to tell her. But what if she found out anyway, from someone else? That would be worse than finding out from him, wouldn't it? "There's no easy way to tell you this."

Clarissa's face changed from expectation to worried.

"Tell me what?" she asked in a hollow voice.

Arnold sat down across from her, taking in a deep breath. Clarissa noted that he looked like he was going to throw up and pass out, he was pale and sweating.

"I . . . I had sex . . . with Helga," he stammered out.

Silence stretched between them for a long moment. For Clarissa everything went silent. She felt numb, deaf and blind. Arnold watched her face anxiously. What was she going to do?

"Helga?" she asked. Arnold nodded. "Why?"

Why? She wanted to know why?

"I . . . I don't know. I guess, I mean I needed to get away from everyone at the wake-"

"So this happened immediately after your grandma's funeral?" she asked.

"Uh, well not immediately, I mean there was about four hours between funeral and event," he said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I forgive you," she said.

"What? No, Clarissa, I'm not asking for forgiveness," he said quickly. "I'm telling you I cheated on you."

"You had an upsetting experience. It must have been so upsetting, having such a huge change happen so suddenly. It's understandable that you would go back to something familiar," she told him quietly, smiling even though there were tears in her eyes.

Arnold felt like crying himself. He shook his head.

"You deserve better-"

"Please, don't break up with me over something so . . . so . . .trivial. We can get past it," she said, leaping toward him and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Please, I cant lose you as well."

Arnold hugged her back. But he couldn't keep it up. It wouldn't do either of them any good. And he told her so. Clarissa started to sob.

"But I forgive you," she said. "I don't care if you love her. She's not here, Arnold!" she cried.

Arnold didn't know what to do.

"Please," she pleaded.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Arnold" Helga had told him before he left.

So it wasn't like they were together. He felt torn. He loved Helga. He knew that. But Clarissa . . . He couldn't leave her like this.

"Okay," he forced himself to say. Clarissa hugged him and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much," she said.

Arnold was already regretting this.

…...

Something had changed in their relationship, though. It wasn't immediately noticeable to everyone, but Alix was the first to notice it. She mentioned it to Steven, who mentioned it to Reagan and Riley, who decided to pull Arnold up on it. They took him out bowling, but ended up at one of the pool tables instead. The boys wondered why. Riley was brilliant at pool. The others got maybe one try each, the rest was dominated by Riley.

"So whats up with you and Clarissa?" Regan asked casually.

Arnold sighed. He had wondered how long it would take for them to notice and say something.

"I tried to break up with her," he said, studying his stick. "Didn't go as planned."

"Why would you want to break up with her?" Riley asked, taking a shot and sinking the ball. Arnold was quiet for a moment.

"Arnold?" Steven called.

"Helga and I slept together," he said. For the first time all night, Riley missed a shot. The boys stared at Arnold in shock.

"You cheated on her?" Regan asked.

"And told her about it," Arnold said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Steven asked. "And what did she do?"

"Because I'm a scumbag for cheating on her, and she deserved to know. I owede her honesty, at least," Arnold told them. "Then she started making excuses for my behaivour, saying it was because of the changes in my life I wanted something familiar, and other stuff."

"Wait, so your telling us, she was justifying your behaviour?" Steven asked. "That is so cool!"

Riley, Regan and Arnold glared at him

"I just mean, that at least she didn't go psycho on you. Trust me, I've cheated and lied to many girls, and 99 percent go crazy on your ass," he told them.

"I love Helga," Arnold stated. "I asked her to marry me."

"Ooooohhh!" the other three guys moaned out loudly together.

"Man, that's serious shit, right there," Steven said.

"What did Helga say?" Riley asked, intrigued. He wasn't one to go after gossip, but this wasn't gossip. This was one of his best friends life. That was different, right?

"Yes," Arnold told them.

"Whoooooa!" the three guys said together again. People were looking over at them, some from school.

"So you and Helga are together?" Regan asked.

"No."

They all sort of stared at him confused for a moment.

"But, you just said-"

"I know, but at the end of summer, when we sat down and talked about it all, she . . . Well, I don't know if she took it back, or what. She just said she wasn't ready for a relationship, and told me about what happened with her last boyfriend. I asked. She used the same excuses Clarissa did," Arnold told them.

"So what's the problem? Why break up with Clarissa?" Steven asked.

"Because I don't love her the way I love Helga. I don't see Clarissa in my future except maybe as a friend. Why lead her on when she could find someone who could be her future?" Arnold said. "And I know, and I told her, that when it came to Helga, there was a pretty good chance I would cheat again."

"Wow, that's honest," Riley said. "What happened?"

"She said 'but there's a chance you wont, too,'" he told them. "I don't know what to do or what to say."

"Well, you've been honest and that hasn't worked," Riley said. "Not much you can do."

"I guess," he said. His three friends stood watching as Arnold tore himself apart inside. He wasn't the type of guy who could do this to a girl. Date her, while being in love with someone else. It was tearing their friend apart, and they didn't know what to do.

…...

Arnold turned seventeen. He went to see his grandparents for Christmas. Saw his old friends. Saw Helga. They went to the movies, and hung out. She told him about what had been going on with her parents.

"They're working through it," she told him. "But it was pretty touch and go."

"Wow, I always thought your dad would be the one to cheat on your Mom," Arnold said.

"Yeah, well I didn't. you remember that summer when we were at the beach together?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, thinking back. That was when he had to squash the new emotions he was having towards his bully. She had been completely different that summer.

"Well, turns out both her and Mrs. Kokoshka slept with some dance instructor. A ménage à trois, of sorts," she told him.

They continued on, doing coupley things.

"How has Clarissa felt about all this?" Helga asked. Arnold sighed.

"I tried breaking up with her," he said. "She doesn't seem to get it, though."

Helga laughed.

"Poor you," she said, kissing his cheek. "Maybe you should stop being so sexy."

Arnold smiled.

"We're not having sex," he told her. Helga looked surprised.

"Really? Why not?" she asked.

"No sex before marriage," he told her.

"Is she religious?"

"No. she just has a strong moral compass, I guess," he said. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say anything," Helga said, a defensive tone sneaking into her voice.

Arnold let it drop. It was too strange talking to your "lover" - as Helga called him - about your girlfriend.

He went to a Christmas party Rhonda held. He and Helga left early though. He brought up the whole marriage proposal thing again. Helga had backed off, and almost started to avoid him, so he didn't say anything about it again. He guessed watching her parents go through what they had, she wasn't keen on the subject. But he made it clear, he still wanted to marry her. Some day.

…...

Returning to school and his friends, Clarissa could feel he had grown more distant. She tried to bring him back, but she just didn't seem to be able too. She complained to Riley, who gave her an ear, but didn't know what else to say to her.

"Guess what, dude?" Regan said, jumping up behind Arnold.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"We're playing Hillwood High next month!" he said. "Playing against your old mates, man!"

Arnold jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. How you feel?" Regan asked.

Arnold just shook his head.

"They're doing pretty well this year," he told Arnold frowning. "Their sports teams have been kicking ass all year."

"And their cheerleading team won the Nationals, too," Alix said, coming up behind them. "Helga is ruthless!"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah, she is. She's especially competitive. Gets it from her dad."

"No kidding! They were amazing! They have a set of identical twins on their team and they did this awesome mirror routine with them. It was so cool!" Alix told them excitedly. "She has people all over her!"

Arnold smiled, but his thoughts went back to the game he was going to playing against his oldest and best friend. Despite the distance, and awkwardness of the phone calls, when Arnold and Gerald were together in the flesh, it was like nothing had changed. To him, that was true friendship. But this? This was something else!

"Don't go easy on them," Regan told him. "We'll know if you do."

Arnold felt a bit insulted. He wouldn't dare. He had his loyalty to his best and oldest friend. But that was off court. On court his loyalties lied with his team and his school. He knew the line, and he wasn't going to cross or blur it.

"Don't worry. If they're doing as well as you say they are, they won't need us too, anyway," Arnold told him. "We're gonna win this!"

"That's the attitude, man!" Regan said.

…...

It was better said than done. They went to Hillwood for the game. With Arnold's connection, they were able to stay at the boarding house. His grandpa was excited. Arnold looked around, and saw that much had been done recently. Mai had moved in with her husband and child, Ernie moved out with his "lady friend", and the Kokoshka's were gone.

"Suzie left him," Mai whispered to Arnold.

"About time," he mumbled. Mai nodded.

"We've done well, now," she said. "It's running like an effective business. We have many people come to stay for a few nights. We took down that silly 'No Children' sign."

The day of the big game, between them and Hillwood, Arnold took some of the team around town, greeting some of the locals, who wished him luck begrudgingly. They didn't come across anyone from Hillwood High though, thankfully. Alix text him however. The Cheerleaders from their hometown had come along as well. She had seen Helga. They were practising at the High School. She said Clarissa wanted to strangle her, you could tell just from the looks. She said Helga would just smirk at her.

"Wow, you grew up in a very different place than we did," one of the guys said. Arnold nodded. Where they came from, was very much suburbia. Where Arnold came from, was very much city. If you had a backyard, you were lucky. Where these guys came from, everyone had a back and front yard. Unless they lived in a apartment, and only one guy did. Their last stop was Slaucens, then they headed back to the boarding house, to get ready.

Arnold was getting nervous now. A couple months ago he was chilling with these guys. Now he was going to be playing against them. Was he going to be able to do this? He hoped so. He could see that some of the team were nervous about having him as captain. Liam had even offered to take charge, but Arnold shook him off. He could do this. He knew he could.

…...

The gymnasium was full. His team was a little nervous as they didn't have a lot of supporters. Just family members and the cheerleaders. The game was too far away for school friends to come to the game. Arnold saw his grandparents and the boarders sitting in the stands. He saw Helga and Rhonda with the rival cheerleaders talking and laughing. He watched as one of the players came up behind Helga and said something in her ear, pulling her hair back. The green eyed monster stirred inside him. He watched as she laughed then turned and gave him a slap on the chest, making him laugh. Then she looked up and saw him. Her smile waned, but she waved to him. He gave a small wave back. He noticed her body language change towards the guy, who just a moment before she had been laughing with. He noticed too, and looked his way, questions in his eyes.

Arnold felt gleeful. He knew it wasn't nice to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. It felt so good knowing what Helga was doing and who she was doing it with. He only wished he could hear, too. He looked up again to see her look his way, and just as they made eye contact, Clarissa came over and kissed him. He was a bit shocked, and didn't kiss her back, but looked down at her to see her looking Helga's way.

Ah huh!

"I just wanted to wish you luck, Arnold," she said, playing with his shirt.

"Thanks," he said smiling at her, and then pulling away.

"Alright boys," their Coach called out. "Positions!"

Getting into position, he could see Gerald on the other side of the court. It felt so bizarre, looking at his oldest friend, in rival colors. This isn't how he had imagined it to be. He had always imagine the two of them on the same team!

"Remember, Arnold, loyalty to the team," Regan said, quietly. Arnold nodded. He was right. They were on the court. They were rival players, not best friends.

They played the game hard. About 15 mintues in he heard cheering coming from the other side. One his side, they were cheering him in a positive way, while he had the ball.

Then he heard it, and it made him stumble and lose focus for a moment.

"Not too loyal,

Traitor heart

Move it,

Football

Head!

You suck!"

It was just what the Hillwood team needed to get the ball off him. He spun around, quick as lightning, taking off after the person with the ball. But before he got there, the Hillwood team scored. He growled. Regan went to run up to him, but stopped when he saw the look on Arnold's face.

"Whoa," Regan said, steeping back.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" he almost yelled, stalking back into position. He sent a glare towards the Hillwood cheerleaders, four of whom were having a good laugh, while one smirked. Helga. Even Regan had to admit, that cheer was harsh, and very well planned. It probably would have caught him off guard as well.

"Take a break, Arnold," the Coach said.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Take a breather, calm yourself down, then we can get you back out there," he told him. "Not giving you a choice, boy."

Arnold sat down and sulked. He was angry at the Coach, angry at the opposing team, angry at Rhonda and Helga, especially, but mostly he was angry with himself!

"Don't worry about it," Clarissa said, coming over and kissing his cheek. Ugh! He was even angry with her!

"Yeah," he muttered. He looked up to see Helga and Rhonda laughing. Probably at his expense.

In the last quarter, the Coach called Arnold up, and he got back into it, shutting out everything but what was going on, on the court. Eventually his team did win. Only by one point, but a win was a win.

"Where are you going?" one of his team mates asked, as he got up and walked off. Arnold ignored him, and walked across the court to get to the other side and talk to Gerald. He was nervous, and not sure how he was going to respond.

"Hey, man," Arnold said. Gerald looked up.

"Good game," Gerald said.

Arnold looked out of the corner of his eye to see Helga looking at him. Ha! She'd tried to bring his team down by attacking him, but they still won!

"No hard feelings, right? It's just a game," he said, to Gerald. He realised afterwards that the tone he had used wasn't the friendliest. He was aiming it at Helga, but unfortunately Gerald didn't realise this, and too late, Arnold realised his mistake, as Gerald's lip curled.

"What ever man," Gerald said.

Arnold didn't know what else to say, so he left, walking back over to his team. When he got to the other side he was asked what happened.

"Just greeted an old friend, that's all," he said, looking over and seeing Helga walking off out a door on her own. "I'll be back in a moment."

He walked back to the other side, ignoring the glares from the Hillwood team.

He had a bone to pick with her!

…...

His actions didn't escape Clarissa's attention either, and she decided that she would follow him. She watched as he disappeared through the door that she had seen Helga go through just moments before. Alix, seeing what she was doing followed her. Regna watched them go, getting a bad feeling in his stomach that things were about to go very wrong.

…...

Arnold saw her taking a drink from the fountain. He came right up behind her, close enough that when she stood up, the back of her head almost collided with his face, as she turned she gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

"Shit!" she said. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Football Head!"

She smelled good, and looked great. She looked like she did after they . . . No, he was angry, and he was going to stay angry this time.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled Helga," he said, placing his arms on either side of her head, palms flat against the wall, trapping her in. Helga rolled her eyes at him. Damn, she was hot.

"Hey, I'd love to accept kudos for that cheer, but it was all Rhonda," she said, wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck. She moved forward to whisper in his ear.

""No hard feelings, right?" then she pulled back a bit and kissed him. His ire melted away, and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, feeling that burning feeling of desire rising.

"It's just a game," she whispered, breathlessly, before pulling away. Then she moved away. Arnold followed her with his eyes. Then he cursed, seeing Clarissa standing there looking devastated. Helga smiled as she walked past the girl.

The bitch had planned it. Helga disappeared from view, but Clarissa remained standing there.

"Clarissa," he started, but she shook her head. Alix arrived behind her just in time to see Clarissa's hand shoot out to slap Arnold across the face.

"I hate you," she said. "And I hate her!"

Clarissa turned and stormed off, leaving Arnold standing there, feeling both upset and relieved. She finally seemed to get it, although he wished she had just let him break up with her properly, instead of making him feel bad about doing it.

"Are you alright?" Alix asked.

He nodded. Then they heard it. They both rushed out to see what was happening.

One of the Hillwood cheerleaders had Clarissa on the ground, who was swearing and screaming like a sailor. Helga was standing there, mouth open, holding a hand to her cheek. Then he looked to see not only the cheerleaders from his side, but his team mates coming over too. This made the Hillwood players stand up, and go to form a protective circle around their cheerleaders, which made some of Arnold's team mates angrier, seeing as how one of their cheerleaders was in that circle.

"Oh my God," Alix said.

Before the two of them made it over and full on brawl had broken out amongst the guys. The girls got in on the action too. Arnold saw Helga's fist fly, and immediately felt sorry for the girl on the receiving end of that punch. He moved forward and caught her around the waist, pulling her back. Then he felt a fist in his back.

"Drop her!" a guy's voice threatened him from behind.

"Let go of me, Football Head!" Helga yelled at him, struggling to pull away from him. Instead he swung her around, and pushed her at Alix, who caught her before she fell. Then Arnold turned to face his attacker.

It was the player from before, who had been flirting with Helga and touching Helga's hair. Arnold literally saw red, and can honestly say he remembers nothing of what followed next.


	9. Runaway

Short chapter, sorry!

…...

"Suspended!?" Regan cried out.

Coach nodded, looking grave.

"For the rest of the season. And you've been stripped of the win," he told the group.

Arnold looked down, guilt filling him up. There had been scouts there. What the hell had everyone been thinking?

"What about the other team?" Liam asked. "They were in on it as well!"

"But they didn't throw the first punch," Coach told them.

"This is your fault, Arnold!" Liam yelled at him. "You and your stupid girlfriend!"

He stormed out of the room. No one else said anything, but they didn't need to. Arnold could practically hear their thoughts. He turned and left, head down.

…...

"I heard you got suspended from playing?" Alix said.

"The whole team has," Arnold said quietly, looking up at her. "I cant believe how stupid I was. I should have just stood my ground with the break-up with Clarissa."

Alix sat next to him.

"We've been suspended as well. Looks like Clarissa will lose her spot on the team. If she's lucky, all she'll lose is her captainship," Alix told him. "If it makes you feel better, even if you had, it wouldn't have stopped what happened between her and Helga. She's been seething about it secretly for months, Arnold. If it hadn't been at the game, it would have been at camp. Either way, she was going to get at Helga somehow."

"Bit still-"

"Arnold, she has three diaries full of hate directed at Helga," she told him. "I've seen them. You couldn't have stopped it."

She clapped him on the shoulder, and left him to think about everything she had just told him.

His pocket started buzzing, and he took out his phone and blinked in surprise.

HGP

He opened the text and read it.

**H - I nd hlp. I nd 2 gt awy!**

Arnold stared at the text for a long time. She was asking him for help?

_**A - U realiz it's me, Arnold, rite?**_

Arnold stared at his phone, waiting and almost begging Helga to text back.

**H - Doi!**

**_A - waz hapng?_**

**H - I jst nd 2 gt awy 2much 2 xpln ovr txt**

**H - cn u cll me?**

Arnold was quiet for a moment.

**_A - ive gt a btr idea. Cum 2 me._**

Arnold sent the message. His heart was racing. What would she say? What was he even saying? She was miles away. States away! And he was telling her to come to him?

Would she?

**H - haha u sed cum. nd ru crazy? Its nt lk u liv arnd d crna!**

**_A - I knw its crazy 4get it_**

Arnold sighed and put his phone away. He just wanted to go home. Regan wasn't talking to him. No one but Alix, Steven and Riley were talking to him. a lot of people were blaming him for what happened. Though a little later in the day, people were shifting the blame as they learned that it was Clarissa who started the attack. It was also revealed that Arnold had broken up with her, but she hadn't accepted it. He didn't know where it was coming from and at first thought it was Alix.

He later learned it was someone else that she had moaned about.

When he got home that day he collapsed on the couch, then felt his phone buzzing again. He took it out and read the text from Helga. His heart stopped.

**H - on my way. Bthere by midnite.**

Arnold's jaw dropped. She was coming. Helga was really coming.

"How was your day, honey?" his mothers voice asked.

Arnold looked up, surprised to hear his mothers voice.

"Um, better than I thought it would be," he said, looking down at his phone. Without saying another word he ran up to his room, leaving Stella to stare at the place where a few seconds ago her son sat.

Arnold locked his bedroom door and looked around his room. It was a mess! He had to clean. He started throwing clothes into the hamper, swept all the random papers off his desk and into a drawer. Then he made his bed. Twice. Then it occurred to him after all that that he hadn't answered her text. He looked at the clock. Six pm.

"Arnold, dinner!" his dad's voice called up to him.

Arnold quickly sent Helga a text. He was freaking out. In a good way. His heart was thumping against his chest. His palms were sweating. He was nervous as hell. What if his parents caught them? What if something went wrong and Helga couldn't make it there? How was she going to make it there?

"Coming dad!" he called down.

**_A - c u soon xx_**

He then threw his phone on his bed and headed downstairs for dinner.

…...

"Are you alright, Arnold?" Stella asked. Her son had been fidgetting all night and looking at the clock.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a bad day, is all," he said.

"Have you looked through your college stuff?" his dad asked.

Arnold shook his head.

"I was thinking of taking a year off, then going," he told them.

"Oh, Arnold, do you think that's a good idea?" Stella asked.

Arnold shrugged.

"Well, look through it all, anyway," Miles said. "You need to start visiting. You haven't visited any."

The truth was, Arnold had pretty much made up his mind. He wanted to go to NYU. Mostly so he could be close to his grandfather. If his grandfather's little superstition was correct, he wouldn't be there to see Arnold turn twenty. And he was seventeen now. He was also interested in what Helga was planning to do.

Thinking of her, he looked at the clock again and sighed. Was time going slow or what?

"Are you sure your okay?" Stella asked again.

"I have homework," he said. "Wondering how long I can put it off for." He pushed the food around on his plate, then ate. When he was finished he took his plates to the kitchen, rinsed it then put it in the dishwasher.

"I know its hard, Arnold," Miles said. "But you'll get past this. Its just one of those little hiccups."

"Yeah, but that hiccup didn't just affect me," he said, glad his father thought that that was what was bothering him. "It affected everyone."

"Like I said, you'll get past this," he said, slapping his son on the shoulder. "Go up and do your homework. I can handle the dishes tonight."

Arnold nodded, and took his time going upstairs, though what he really wanted to do was rush up there as fast as he could.

He was surprised when he entered his room and saw Helga sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Football head, how's it going?"

…...

"I thought you said midnight," he said, kissing her forehead. They were laying down, clothed, and he had his arms wrapped around her. He wanted to do so much more.

"Surprise!" she said. "I need a shower."

"Not a problem," he said, getting up and walking over to his door, opening it and looking out. Then he waved her to follow him. They could hear the TV downstairs. Arnold opened the bathroom door, then ushered Helga in, closing and locking it behind her.

"What, your staying?" she asked, shocked.

"In case my parents come up," he explained. "They'd want to know why the shower was going when no one was in here."

"Right, duh," she said, stripping off her clothes. Arnold turned away, but realised he could still watch her in the mirror. She didn't take long, and then he ducked his head under the shower, wetting his hair. He noticed she was starting to shiver. He checked to be sure the coast was clear, then they snuck back to his room. It was absolutely exhilarating for him. Especially after the crap day he had had.

"You know your going to have to tell your parents, right? I mean, my sister will probably call here looking for me," she told him. "You know, when they realise I'm gone."

"Yeah, but until then want you all to myself," he said, taking the towel off her, and wrapping his arms around her naked waist.

"I'm naked," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back, and kissed her with all the passion he could. He led her to his bed, while she unbuckled his pants, and when she ran her hands up his back . . . He knew they were both gone.

…...

Despite the night, Arnold woke up feeling quite invigorated. And wanting. He looked down at Helga who was sleeping peacefully, leg and arm wrapped around his. She took a deep breath and stretched, but didn't wake up. He looked at his alarm. It was due to go off any minute. Thinking she was asleep, and hoping she wouldn't notice his morning glory, he reached over her to turn it off. He felt it bang against her thigh, and blushed, quickly looking down. She was still asleep, or was she? Her face was turning pink.

Jesus! Was she awake? Had she felt his hard on? It was one thing in the throes of passion, but something else completely, when there wasn't that haze of passion and lust. It was then that he realised this was the first time they had woken up next to each other. He smiled, then got up and went and had a shower.

When he was done, he heard his father moving about downstairs. He was talking on the phone to someone.

"Okay, I'll let you know," then his dad looked up and saw him. "Bye bye."

Then to his horror his father started up the stairs.

"Arnold-"

But Arnold dashed into his room, startling Helga who was looking through her backpack.

"My dad's coming up. Hide!" he whispered loudly.

Helga looked around the room quickly, but couldn't find anywhere. He didn't have a wardrobe in his room! He held his breath as she hid by the door. He hoped that when his father opened the door he wouldn't think to look behind it. The knock came, and Miles opened the door and stepped in.

"Breakfast is ready," he told his son smiling. "Don't take too long." he was quiet a moment then said, to their shock.

"You too Helga," then he left and closed the door.


	10. Revelations

Short. Sorry.

….

…...

"Your sister knows you're here," Stella told Helga, as she walked into the kitchen with Arnold. Stella put two plates on the table. "Your not getting out of school today, Arnold."

"Please?" he begged.

"No," she said. "And considering what happened recently between the two schools, it might be wise for Helga to keep her head down."

She looked at Helga. "You can help me set up the guest room. You can stay for now, but your going back Sunday morning. Your family were worried. Why did you run away?"

Arnold looked over at Helga. Come to think of it, she hadn't told him why, either.

"It's complicated," she said, picking up her piece of toast and taking a bite, looking away from everyone.

…...

"Hey, man," Regan said, as Arnold walked up to his locker.

"Hey," he said, opening it and taking out what he needed.

"So, it's gotten around what happened. That you broke up with Clarissa but she didn't accept it," he told him.

"It's a little more complicated than that," Arnold said, closing his locker and sighing. He didn't want to be here today. He wanted to be home. Hanging out with Helga. They could be sneaking off to the movies or something.

"Well, the guys are still a bit angry, but we've all had girl problems," Regan told him.

"Look, it was both our faults. I should have stood by the breakup," Arnold said. Even though it had all ended badly, he still felt bad that people were trying to blame it all on Clarissa. It wasn't all her fault. Arnold had to take a big part of the blame, too.

"She guilt tripped you. Your not the first guy to have that done."

"Lets talk about something else," Arnold said.

But both boys were quiet for a long moment.

"Arnold?" he heard Clarissa's voice ask from behind. He automatically tensed up, but turned around to look at her.

"Hi, Clarissa," he said awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Angry and sad," she said. "I'm sorry I started that fight. I'm sorry I hit her. But she needed to learn to keep her hands off other peoples boyfriends."

Arnold sighed.

"I explained all this to you, Clarissa," he said, frustration creeping in. "I've been tearing myself apart, and I cant keep it up."

"What are you saying?" Clarissa asked, but already knowing the answer.

"I can't date you anymore, Clarissa," he said. He knew Regan was right behind him, and he could see Liam off to the right. "Not when I love someone else. Its not fair on either of us."

He heard the slap, felt the sting, but didn't react.

"I love you!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Arnold looked back at Regan, who looked a bit shocked. Clarissa was supposed to be one of the sane girls in the school . Liam moved forward.

"Your actions cost us that game!" he shouted at her. "Over a guy who doesn't love you."

Clarissa stared in shock at Liam for a moment, before getting angry.

"Stay out of this," she hissed at him.

Liam shook his head at her.

"You know what? Your no better than that nut job friend you had, Lacey. At least she had the decency to-" he never finished the sentence, because Arnold grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Don't," he said. "Don't say something you'll regret later." Liam looked past him at Clarissa, then walked away.

"Arnold, I'm sorry," she said. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Please, just leave me alone," he snapped.

"Is it sex? Is that why your choosing her over me?" Clarissa demanded. Arnold went red. This was getting embarrassing. "It is, isn't it? If you wanted sex, you just needed to ask."

"Argh! No, Clarissa, it isn't about sex," he said. "I just don't think its fair for me to date you when I don't love you."

"But you could," she said. "People learn to love people all the time."

"I don't think that will happen," he told her. "It wont happen."

"You don't know that," she said.

"I do."

…...

Arnold was glad to get away from school that day. Everyone was talking about his and Clarissa's break-up in the hallway. Some people were even choosing sides, which Arnold found ridiculous. All these people feeding on drama that had nothing to do with them, but he guessed that was High School.

His phone was ringing, and he looked to see it was Clarissa. He switched his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He'd been deleting her messages as soon as he got them. She wasn't giving up. When he entered the house, he saw his dad and Helga leaning over a sketch book.

This was one of the reasons why he had wanted to keep Helga's presence a secret. His father and her had a love and talent for art in common and could spend ages trading secrets and techniques, and talking about it. It drove Arnold crazy!

Because Helga wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey son, how was school today?" Miles asked, as Arnold walked into the room.

"Better. I stood my ground with Clarissa," Arnold told him. He looked at Helga. "It didn't go too well. She's in denial or something I guess."

Helga shrugged.

"She'll get over it," she said, and although she didn't say it, Arnold swore he could hear her thinking 'I did'.

'And look how that ended up for you', Arnold thought angrily. Then felt bad. It wasn't Helga's fault. But it would always be in the back of his head. If she could fall in love with someone else once, could she fall in love with someone else again?

…...

"So what happened that made you run away?" Arnold asked, dropping down on the couch next to her.

"This is going to sound terrible," she said. "But after our team heard what had happened to your team in regards to the whole fight? They kind of threw a party."

"Are you serious?" Arnold asked, angrily. Helga nodded.

"Anyway, the next day I get this text from Phoebe asking me if it's true? And I'm 'What's true?' and it turns out Lucas, who is Gerald's co-captain and the guy who was standing next to me the night of the game, had gone around telling everyone that we slept together."

"Did you?" he demanded.

Helga raised her eyebrows at him, then looked appalled at his question.

"Please," she said, for a moment sounding like Rhonda so much, that Arnold nearly smiled. She'd obviously been hanging around her a fair bit. "I've heard all about him, and nothing I've heard has impressed me."

Now Arnold did left him smile.

"Anyway, Rhonda and co are all excited and telling me to dump you, because your now "The Enemy", and date Lucas "Loser" Wattle," she told him, waving a hand in the air. "And I said 'No way, he's a small cock,' and Rhonda's like 'Date him, Helga, not marry him, sheesh!'. so now I'm getting hassled by them, and Lucas as well, and I needed to get away from it all."

"So you ran away because your getting annoyed?" Arnold asked, amused. Helga shook her head.

"No, I ran away, because I'm getting stalked," she said, pulling out her phone and showing him. "And that's just since this morning."

Arnold couldn't believe it. Her phone was full of messages from this Lucas guy.

"I'm keeping them, along with the emails," she said.

"There's emails?" Arnold asked, shocked.

Helga nodded.

"Wow, and I thought Clarissa couldn't take no for an answer!"

Helga sighed.

"I don't want to go back!" she yelled at the ceiling.

"Tough!" Stella's voice called from the kitchen. "Until you finish school, you need to be there!"

Both Arnold and Helga glared in the direction of the kitchen, then turned to each other.

"Is that an invitation?" Helga asked, slyly. Arnold smiled.

"What are you doing in regards to College?" he asked.

"Taking a year off. Gonna travel around Europe as a starving artist, take many lovers, return home with some incurable sexual disease and become post-humorously famous!" she declared. "You?"

Arnold just kind of stared at her, trying to decide if she was serious or being dramatic.

"Uhhh, NYU," he finally said. Helga smiled.

"Yeah, me too, probably. Though I wasn't completely lying about Europe. I applied to a performance and arts college in England," she told him honestly. "But we'll see what happens."

"England?" Arnold asked. "Like Britain, England? Where the queen lives, England?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I don't know if I'll actually go, but I'm thinking about it. I need to make my mind up soon, though. I'm still waiting to hear back from NYU."

"Wait, you've been accepted by this other college already?" he asked.

Helga nodded. "But I'm waiting to hear from some others based here. Will see. Another that's accepted me is in France. That one is pretty exclusive though. One of those, you don't apply to us, we apply to you, kind of deals."

Helga finally looked over at him, and seeing the look on his face, asked what was wrong."

"What's wrong is my girlfriend is leaving as soon as she can!" he shouted.

Stella put down the bowl and went to stand by the door to the lounge. Helga had already told her about her possible plans for after graduation. Sounds like she was telling Arnold now. And he wasn't taking it too well.

"I didn't say for sure I was going," Helga pointed out, getting angry herself. Who was he to get angry at her for being offered such a great opportunity?

"That's not the point! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"We weren't exclusive, you were technically dating someone else-"

"Should have stayed dating her. At least she wanted to be with me!" he shouted at Helga.

Stella smacked her forehead and decided to intervene.

"Okay guys-"

"No one's stopping you from running back to her, Arnoldo," Helga snapped, getting up. "You wanna spend the rest of your life with a crazy, go right ahead. But no way am I making the same mistake my mother did!"

"Okay, you two, calm do-"

"Oh, so now marrying me would be a mistake?" Arnold demanded, getting up also.

"No, compromising my future and dreams would be a mistake!" Helga yelled at him.

"Arnold, Helga, stop now," Stella said.

"What's going on down here?" Miles asked, coming into the room.

"Arnold wants me to be a loser housewife!" Helga yelled.

"I didn't say that!" Arnold yelled. "Helga just wants to run away to Europe and sleep with as many men as she wants!"

"I was joking!" She screamed.

"Were you, Helga? Were you really?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Alright, that's enough," Miles said, coming in and dragging his son out of the room.

Stella went over to Helga, and got her to sit down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Miles asked.

"She's going away to England or France and didn't even ask me how I felt," he said.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "Wow, she's lucky."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, but you should be happy for her. It's not easy getting into overseas colleges and universities," he told him.

"I just don't understand why," Arnold said, angrily.

"Well, screaming and yelling at each other and accusing her of wanting to slut around Europe isn't going to help you understand, Arnold," his father told him.

"I don't want her to leave me. Everyone's leaving me all the time," he whispered.

Miles frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, concerned. Arnold just shook his head, got up and left the room. He glanced briefly at Helga who was crying onto his mothers shoulder, then went upstairs to his room.

He felt awful.

…...

"I couldn't believe how fast it escalated into a fight. It was literally, one second happy, next second ripping each others throats out!" Stella told Miles, later in the kitchen. Both teens had gone to bed. Stella and Miles decided there wasn't a need for "sentry duty" tonight. Neither Arnold nor Helga were talking to each other, and that didn't look to be changing anytime soon.

"They're young," he said. "They'll bounce back. They've been through worse. I'm more worried about Arnold, though."

"Why?" Stella asked, growing concerned.

"He said he didn't want her leaving him, because everyone leaves him," Miles told her.

"What does that mean?" Stella asked.

Miles just shook his head. He had no idea what was going on in his son's head.

…...

Arnold couldn't sleep. He laid awake, staring at his ceiling, wishing he was back at the boarding house with the skylight. He sighed and turned onto his side, seeing his door opening slowly. He sat up expecting his mom, but saw Helga sneaking in instead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She came over to his bed quietly and sat on the end.

"Me too," she whispered back. "It honestly never occurred to me to tell you, because I had kind of ruled it out."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just boasting," she laughed quietly. She crawled forward so she was leaning over him. "I'm not going to lose you again."

"I don't want you to leave me," he said, pushing her hair back. "My parents left me. My parents left me for years, and grandma's left me . . . I abandoned my grandparents after everything they had done for me . . ."

Helga just kissed him.

"I. wont. Leave. Except Sunday morning. But I'll come back. Or you can come back. Whatever, just let me know," she told him smiling.

Arnold just pulled her down for a kiss.

…...


	11. Go

(Sorry, I want to get this story out of the way to start on my sequel )

…..

…..

The rest of the year went off without a hitch. Arnold and Helga were in almost constant contact. Graduation was a couple of days away, then Arnold found out he could get to Hillwood in time to see Helga graduate. Their graduation was two days after his. IF he skipped the party with his friends here.

"No way, man!" Steven said. "You have to come with us! Party it up hard for the last time. With. Us."

"I'm with Steven," Alix said. "We might not see you for years after grad!"

"Stay with your friends, Arnold," Helga had said, when he spoke to her about it. "All you'll be missing is glares and boring speeches. If I could avoid it I would."

So he decided to stay.

"How's the whole Lucas problem?" he asked.

"Meh, cops had a talk to him, haven't had a problem since," she told him. "There's coming on strong, then stalking. Even Brainy was shocked. And that's Brainy!"

Arnold laughed.

"Rhonda isn't talking to me though, but no big loss," she said.

"Tell Arnold I say hi," he heard someone say in the background. Helga sighed.

"Lila say's hi," she told him.

"So you two are talking again?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's not our fault our parents are horn dogs," she said.

"Eww, Helga, yuck! don't talk about them like that! Oh, god! I'm having flashbacks. Thankyou just ever so much!" he could hear Lila yelling in the background, and laughter. "It's not funny, Phoebe!"

He didn't hear what Phoebe said, but Helga burst out laughing.

"You had to have been there!" she told him.

Clarissa approached him the morning of graduation.

"Hi, Arnold," she said, quietly.

"Hey," he said, picking up his cap. He went to walk away.

"Arnold, please!" she said, grabbing his arm. He flinched. "I'm sorry. I should have just accepted the break up in the beginning instead of prolonging the agony."

He didn't say anything, but turned to face her. Polite, but not nice, he told himself.

"I want you to forgive me," she said. "I don't want to walk away from all this knowing that you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Arnold said, sighing. "But I don't care for you the way you want me too. I never will."

"You don't know that," she said.

Arnold sighed in frustration and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, grabbing his arm.

"I forgive you, no I don't think we can be friends, have a good life I hope it all works out well for you," Arnold said to her, pulling his arm away. "Goodbye Clarissa."

…...

The Graduation ceremony was as boring as Arnold thought it would be. He looked around. No one was really paying attention to the speeches going on in front of them. Some were on their phones, one guy looked like he had gone to sleep, and Steven and Alix were whispering away. Regan was on his phone. Riley was the only one who seemed to be paying attention. There was clapping all of a sudden and everyone clapped.

The valedictorian, a.k.a Goody-Two-Shoes of the school, got up at last and smirked at everyone.

"Fuck you all!" he said. That got everyone's attention. "You were all a pack of dicks and bitches and I cant wait to get away from you. All of you and -"

The principal seemed to finally get over her shock and jumped up, pulling her away from the mic and dragging him off stage.

Everyone was in shock, then someone started laughing. Everyone was whispering and talking, hardly believing what had just happened.

"Calm down, everybody please, calm down," the Principal said, coming back on stage.

"Well, it will definitely be memorable," Regan said to Arnold.

"I'll say. Has anything like this ever happened before?" he asked.

Regan shrugged.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. Then came the time to get their certificates. When Arnold went up, he looked out and saw not just his parents, but his grandfather there too. He smiled, even though he felt a small pang in his heart.

He wished his grandma could have been there.

…...

"Wow, they went all out for the party, huh?" Riley said, taking a sip from his drink and looking around. There was a banner saying "We're Fucking Outta Here, Seniors!" hanging above the door.

Cally, who was throwing the party, was one of the better off students at their school. Legend had it that no private school would take her. But she always seemed nice, so people who knew her didn't believe it. Arnold didn't, but kept his distance. Lately he had noticed a few girls flirting and trying to hang around with him. He had a feeling Clarissa had something to do with it, seeing as how two of the five girls were friends of hers. What was she up to?

Arnold shook his head, trying to get her out of his head, but he couldn't help it. He looked over and saw her staring at him, while one of her friends whispered in her ear.

"Drink?" a girl asked, handing Arnold a drink, then walking away.

"Thanks!" he called out, completely missing who it was.

"What's up with you, man?" Riley asked.

"She's freaking me out," Arnold said, looking Clarissa's way. She smiled and waved to him. He took a sip of his drink, then stopped, looking at it. Was he being paranoid? Of course he was. Some random girl gives him a drink and he's thinking maybe Clarissa has put something in it. Like cyanide. He laughed. Helga's wild imagination must be rubbing off on him. She always came up with the craziest ideas. She'd make a great fiction writer.

He smiled thinking of her. He wondered how her graduation preparations were going. Hers was the day after tomorrow. He made a snap decision.

"Here," he said, handing his drink to Riley. "I'm heading home. I want to get to Hillwood to see my girlfriend graduate."

"What? Your leaving?" Steven asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah. Sorry guys, I love you guys, and maybe we can catch up over summer, but I really want to be there for Helga," he told them.

"We'll do a road trip to you, then another to somewhere else," Steven said. "Like Mexico."

Alix came forward and gave him a hug.

"I hope it all works out well for you," she said. "Tell Helga I say hi."

"Yeah man," Steven said, also giving him a hug. "I'll miss you too"

He got guy hugs from Riley and Regan, and they walked out with him.

"Where are you going?" Clarissa's voice rang out.

"Home," Arnold said. "See ya guys".

…...

"What are you doing home?" Stella asked in surprise as her son walked through the door.

"Getting ready to go to Hillwood," he told her, racing up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. "We don't leave til after the weekend."

"I want to be there to see Helga graduate, dad," he told them.

"I'm not sure you'll make it on time," Stella told him.

"Gonna try," he said, coming back down. He disappeared out the door. He almost ran right into Steven and Alix. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Road trip," Regan said simply. "Man, we're not letting you go all that way on your own."

"Are you serious? After what happened that last time we were all there?" he asked.

"All the more reason you'll need some back up," Regan said.

"Shotgun!" Riley yelled, running off to get in the car.

"What's up with him?" Arnold asked.

"Let's put it this way: it was a good thing you didn't drink that drink you were given," Steven said. "I think there was e in it or something. About ten minutes ago he started making out with the back seat."

They laughed.

"He's going to be so sick, soon," Alix said. "Maybe he should take the front. I don't want to be stuck in the back with him if he throws up."

Just as she finished saying that they saw him hurl. Regan and Arnold rushed over to help him, so he didn't collapse in it.

"What's going on?' Stella asked, coming out. She went rushing over to Riley as well.

"We think his drink was spiked at the party. If it makes you feel any better we think it was meant for Arnold," Steven said, sauntering up.

"Why would someone spike Arnolds drink?" Stella asked, looking at Riley with concern. "Bring him inside."

Arnold and Regan carried him up the stairs and into the house. He looked at his watch. He needed to go if he wanted to be on time.

"Clarissa," Alix said. "She spiked it to get you in an amorous mood. She wanted to get you alone for "sin", and was going to take photos and a video and send them to Helga."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Why?" Stella asked. "What is wrong with her? She seemed like such a nice girl."

"She was until the Lacey incident happened," Regan pointed out. "After that . . . she went crazy or something."

Stella shook her head. "I'll look after him," she told them. "Continue with whatever you were going to do."

"Road trip!" Steven called out.

"No, no road trip. I need to get there before the graduation. Not after," Arnold said.

"And you will, my man," Steven said. "Let's go!"

…...

"That was the most uneventful road trip ever!" Steven cried, slamming his door. "Nothing happened!"

He turned and pointed at Arnold.

"This is your fault!" he yelled.

Arnold ignored him and entered the school. The others followed nervously. When they finally made it to the hall they saw it was packed.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Um, yeah, our friend is graduating today," Arnold said.

"And you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, we graduated the other day," Steven said.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Did you reserve seats?" she asked.

The group shook their heads. The woman sighed.

"Well, you'll have to stand at the back, then," she said. She narrowed her eyes at them. "I want no trouble." she warned. They all nodded then looked back to the stage. He'd made it on time to see the certificate handing out. The were only up to H. he watched as Phoebe, Gerald, Rhonda, and a few others he knew went up and got their certificates. He saw that Gerald had obviously seen them, because he stared straight at Arnold. Arnold raised his hand in greeting. Gerald smiled.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Helga got up on stage, and looked straight to the back and beamed and waved. Arnold waved back. Gerald must have let her know he was there.

…...

"Mm mm mm, I can't believe the balls you and your friends have, man," Gerald said, walking up to him.

Arnold shrugged. Then something big and heavy and fast hit him, and he stumbled backwards, realising suddenly that he was suffocating. Then it pulled back and he was looking into the bright blue eyes of Helga.

"I cant believe you came!" she shouted, kissing him, then going back to hugging him so tightly. Phoebe and Lila came over and stood by, watching it all unfold.

"Did you really think I'd miss this?" he asked.

"I missed yours," she said, sniffing.

"Are you crying?" he asked pulling back.

She nodded.

"I love you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too!" she shouted. "I love you, love you, love you!"

"Naww, do you love me, Steven?" Alix asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said. Alix hit him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Being a boy."

…...

Helga was in her wardrobe looking for something to wear to the graduation party that night. Rhonda, party girl extraordinaire was hosting.

"I have to at least show my face for a little bit, then we can meet up with your friends and do something else if you like," Helga said. "I'll bring Lila. She's single at the moment. She can keep Regan company."

Arnold nodded, sitting at her desk and looking at the papers there. He saw four acceptance letters, but it was the one under the NYU letter that caught his attention. He pulled it out and looked at it. Then saw another one that was sitting there.

It was from the arts schools, one in Paris one in England. He looked over at Helga. She had been accepted to both? But when he looked at the NYU letters, he saw she had filled out the confirmation of her attendance there.

Arnold couldn't believe it. She was giving up Europe for him?

A horrible feeling of guilt stung him in the heart.

"What do you think?" he heard her ask, as she came out and twirled around for him. She was smiling, but stopped when she saw what was in his hands.

"Arnold-"

"Don't go to NYU just for me," he said.

"What? I'm not," she said.

"You got accepted to so many places," he said in wonder.

"Yeah, and requested," she told him.

He looked at her, askance.

"This one performing arts school, it's in New York. You don't apply to them, they apply to you. It's run by some old French actress slash songstress slah ballerina or something," she told him, waving her hand. "Apparently her son goes around recruiting. It was bizarre, I went to the audition for her school, seriously, she auditions people, heard nothing, not a hi how are you, goodbye your not wanted, so assumed she didn't like me. Then I get a letter yesterday telling me, not asking me, _telling_ me that I have to report to her school on a certain date, a list of rules and regulations and a date for fees to be paid by."

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Really," Helga confirmed. "So weird."

Arnold was quiet for a moment. Then asked "What are you going to do?"

"Come to NYU with you," she said.

"Is that really what you want?" he asked. Helga looked away, then back at him. "Honestly, Helga. Is it?"

"No."

Arnold nodded. "So, New York, France or England?"

Helga walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Arnold. I always have and I know I always will," she said, giving him a kiss. "If I'm honest, I want to go to France."

Arnold felt like his heart was breaking.

"This other one in New York, is fine, but they only focus on performing arts," she told him. "There's more to me than just that! But let's not think about it now."

Arnold nodded and got up, following her out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. He noticed Helga didn't even say good bye to her parents.

…...

They showed up at Rhonda's for a little while, mingled, Arnold caught up with old friends again. Some completely ignored him, Rhonda glared, but got over it quick enough when a cute guy passed her by. He noted that Helga didn't drink, and followed her example. After a couple of hours they left, dragging Lila with them. She felt embarrassed being set up, but was glad they did it in the end. Her and Regan hit it off instantly. Meeting up with his friends and go to a club, where they danced til the early morning. Arnold and Helga snuck up to his room. Arnold took his time, enjoying her. Because he had come to a decision he didn't want to come to, but he couldn't tell her he loved her, then keep her caged. As they laid there, Helga drifting off to sleep, he simply said "Go."

"What? Your kicking me out?" she asked, confused.

"No. to France. If that's really what you want to do," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah."

Helga was quiet for a long time before she finally answered.

"Thankyou."

And they fell asleep.


	12. Eight Years Later - Epilogue

Epilogue ~ Eight Years Later ~ The Wedding

Arnold looked around for his wife, but couldn't see her. Last he heard she had gone to look for her sister.

'My wife,' he thought, smiling to himself. It had taken a lot of hard work to keep the relationship going, but he and Helga had made it, and here they were on their wedding day. He pretended to listen to Gerald, when suddenly Helga was by his side.

"I want a divorce," she said harshly.

"We've only been married fifteen minutes, Helga. Give it another half hour and we'll see how we go, okay?" he said, going back to his conversation with Gerald, who was trying not to laugh.

"I don't think I can last that long," she said. "Your freakazoid cousin just bailed me up in a corner to tell me, using the complicated names first, what made up the wrapping paper he used. Then he told me the everyday names for the chemicals, because I obviously was to subtle in my whole 'Don't give a stuff' attitude."

"Really?" Arnold asked. "Are you okay?"

Helga glared at him.

"I'm not finished," she snapped.

"There's more?" Gerald asked.

Arnold was trying not to burst into laughter. Helga could become absolutely hysterical at times, and this looked like it may turn into just that.

"Yes, there's more. Then I said to him "Why didn't you just use those names in the first place?" and he's all "snort" because that's not what's written on the packet" then did that creepy weird blinky thing with his eyes," she told him. She cringed again. Gerald and Phoebe just laughed, and Arnold smiled, though inside he was howling with laughter. But he was wanting to consumate their marriage tonight, so knew it would be best to keep it in.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her.

"Oh, it gets better," Helga said.

"I don't see how," Gerald said.

"He then says "if it doesn't work out with my cousin" and then just lets the sentence end," she finished.

That got Arnold's attention. 'What the hell!? His cousin was propositioning his wife! On her wedding day? What the hell was wrong with him. Arnold took a breath and swallowed down the anger that was building up.

"He said what?"

"Yeah," Helga said.

"What did you say?" Gerald asked.

"That I'd shoot myself first," Helga told him.

Gerald hooted with laughter. Even Phoebe and Arnold joined in.

"It's not funny!" Helga cried. "It was so traumatizing. I had to ask Lila to come rescue me."

"Oh, poor Lila," Phoebe said, looking that way. But her own husband had come over to talk to Arnie as well. Regan looked over and waved to him. Arnold waved back. Who would have guessed that Regan and Lila would have ended up married? He looked over to see Riley and Alix laughing and sharing a drink. That was the most bizarre relationship mix up ever. He never got the full details, but Alix and Steven broke up, most likely due to Steven's philandering, and a year later she was with Riley. Steven was there, with a girl whose name he barely seemed to remember. Arnold worried about him sometimes.

"He'll die in a great ball of fire, one day," Lila had once said. "Sad. He's a nice person, but he just can't sort his life out."

Arnold agreed.

"Did you find your sister?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, she must have left. Bob's pretty angry about it, but Miriam's doing what she can to calm him down. I think we'd all hate for him to have a heart attack today."

They went back to enjoying the day and night.

Later that night Arnold kissed Helga's bare shoulder.

"Really? Again?" she asked.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"A gazillion times! But once more wont hurt," she joked kissing him.

"I can't wait to start the rest of our life together."

…..

…..

…..

Done. I don't own any of the Hey Arnold characters or locations. They belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.

On to the sequel.


End file.
